To the Moon and Back
by Delusional Potato
Summary: Giratina would never consider falling in love. However, when a beautiful "Rapidash" walks into his dreams one night, he's determined to find her and confess his feelings, even if it means giving up everything... GiratinaxLuna. Slight mentions of ArceusxCelestia.
1. Prologue: Dream Walker

**Hey everyone! Well, I recently decided to venture out of my comfort zone of just the MLP section of fanfiction and try my hand at a crossover. As mentioned in the summary, this is heavily GiratinaxLuna. Why? Because they have a surprising amount of things in common, being that they were both banished, have rather dark backgrounds and are socially awkward (or at least for Luna). Let's see how this goes and how many people like it...**

**Note: I know that legendary pokémon typically have no gender, but I'm disregarding that rule in this story.**

**Another note: I started writing this story a long time ago. Thus, why it lacks Unova pokémon, why Twilight isn't an Alicorn, and why Discord isn't reformed. I decided to pick it back up and rewrite it with better story structure and grammar.**

**This is a prologue of sorts, which is why it's so short. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Giratina wasn't much for sleeping. In fact, rarely did he ever sleep. Keeping the Distortion World running correctly was a great task that required all his energy. Sleep was always out of the question. Tonight was a different story. As the great serpant-dragon saw the sun set in the world reverse to his, he felt as though his powers were weak and unresponsive. He needed sleep to recharge his powers and keep going.

Giratina considered himself a painful eyeful. Currently, he was in his origin form which he always took when he was in the distortion world. He had the body of a great gray and black serpant with six massive wings tipped with red spikes. Golden spikes ran along his body, shining in the strange, refracted light of the Distortion World. Six golden rib bones lined his long neck, leading up to his golden-plated face.

The poor renegade pokémon had been feeling depressed recently. He hadn't spoke to his brother Arceus or his nephews Dialga and Palkia; unless you counted the one time he had attempted to kill Dialga. Millennia upon millennia, Giratina spent his time in the distortion world with no one to talk to except himself. When he attempted to go to the world that had humans and pokémon, everyone would always scream and run away, thinking it was the apocalypse. He had no choice but to return to the Distortion World so that no one would be afraid of him.

His brother Arceus was a different story. Whenever he flew through the "normal" lands, he was greeted with happy cheers and affection. Everyone loved Arceus because he was the creator of everything. Hated and despised Giratina sat here in the Distortion World -_his_ beautiful creation- feeling alone and friendless. No one cared about him. It was always Arceus. Arceus this, Arceus that. Arceus Arceus _Arceus_.

Giratina felt rage boil up inside of him. Instead of destroying something, he found a nice, comfy floating piece of rock, laid down on it, and coiled his long body around itself. He hated being the Lord of the Distortion World. Of all the places Arceus could have given him, he had to give him a useless, lifeless world. Dialga got time, Palkia got space, Kyogre got the sea, Groudon got the earth... Rayquaza commanded the skies while Ho-oh soared through the same skies. Lugia protected the sea and all the pokémon that lived there. Entei had the volcanos, Raikou controlled the thunderbolts, and Suicune governed the winds. Heck, even Mewtwo served as the most powerful Pokémon to walk the earth.

What did Giratina have? The no-love Distortion World.

There had been many occasions when Giratina thought he could become something bigger... Something greater than his brother Arceus... Only to have said alpha pokémon strike him down. Arceus was wiser, stronger, and probably much better looking than him. Giratina sighed, knowing in his mind that he could never be greater than Arceus, but his heart always said differently.

All of the hatred that swirled within the renegade pokémon; the bitterness he harbored even after he was forced to live in the Distortion World... All of it boiled down to one thing that he truly wanted.

He wanted to be loved.

That was all that Giratina wanted. He wanted someone to love him and push what he represented out of the picture. He wanted someone to love for himself, someone he could talk to without feeling judged. If he could have anything in the world, he wouldn't wish that his brother would perish or that he could trade his Distortion World for Dialga's power of time; he would only wish for love... That was all... Was it too much to ask for?

But Giratina knew it would never come true. He could kidnap a Gardevoir and play the _Beauty and the Beast_ card until she fell in love with him. Unfortunately, he'd probably get a spanking from Arceus if he dared to drag another pokémon into the Distortion World. After the whole incident with both Dialga and Shaymin, Giratina wasn't allowed to force anyone into his realm, ever again.

_Who is he to tell me what to do?_ Giratina mused, _I control what happens in the Distortion World, not I'm-better-than-you Arceus..._

The great serpent yawned before finding himself succumbing to sleep, drifting off into a supposed-to-be dreamless rest...

* * *

As mentioned before, Giratina rarely slept, much less dreamed. If anything, he might have found himself dreaming about floating in darkness, that was about it.

Tonight was much different. Instead, the renegade pokémon found himself on a moonlit hill in the normal world. He was in his altered form, appearing similar in colors to that of his origin form; except now, golden plates decorated the top and sides of his head, he had six legs with golden claws, and two, large black wings with red spikes at their tips. He looked up at the stars that Arceus had so cleverly designed and became bitter again.

Something rustled in the bushes at the foot of the hill. Giratina crouched down in a battle stance, bracing for the worst. He didn't trust other pokémon ever since he accidentally dropped a pack of thieving and conniving Mightyenas into the Distortion World. Or when a Sableye attempted to steal one of his golden spikes. Or when Gengars found their way into the Distortion world and used their tricky powers to tease and torment poor Giratina. Bottom line, he never trusted any other creature other than himself.

That was when something emerged that Giratina wasn't expecting. At first, he mistook the newcomer as a Rapidash, being that it looked to be a horse-like creature. It didn't have the look of a normal Rapidash though, for it had a dark blue coat, a blazing, sparkling purple mane, light blue eyes, wings, and a mark... A strange mark on its flank that appeared to be a crescent moon.

At first, the Rapidash appeared quite surprised of the great, basilisk-like creature. Quickly as possible, Giratina shrunk himself down to the creature's size so as to not scare it away. He didn't know much about Rapidashes, but he knew they were prone to taking off at the speed of sound whenever startled. The last thing Giratina wanted was a panicky stampede of pokémon, all running from the completely harmless renegade pokémon.

The strange Rapidash approached closer, its bright blue eyes sparkling. It stopped when it was only a couple feet away from Giratina, looking over him, probably judging him by his looks. It opened its mouth and spoke in a female voice.

"Who... What are you?" She asked, surprisingly unafraid of his appearance.

Giratina didn't say anything.

"You are not like anything I have seen before," The Rapidash continued, "You... You are not of this world, are you?"

Slowly, Giratina shook his head, thinking that she meant from the "normal" world.

"You can understand me." Breathed the horse, seeming even more surprised.

"I'm not a mindless beast." Giratina replied as calmly as he could. How dare she just assume he was an idiot! He felt like blasting her with a powerful attack, but a strange feeling held him back...

The Rapidash was even more surprised, "But... Wha... Who are you?"

Giratina looked at her with bright red and black eyes, "I am Giratina, Lord of the Reverse World, Distortion World, the Not-Normal World, whatever you care to call it. Aren't you a long ways away from your herd, young Rapidash?"

The Rapidash stared at him hard, "Pardon? I don't travel in a herd. My name is Princess Luna and I sensed horrible sadness within your dream. But... You look like nothing I have ever seen before. What are you?"

"Giratina," The renegade pokémon repeated, "I'm just... Giratina. I don't have an affectionate nickname as most pokémon have."

"Pardon?" Luna asked, "Pok-what?"

Giratina stared at her, "Pokémon. They are the creatures that my brother Arceus created along with humans."

Luna looked even more confused, causing Giratina to sigh. Seeing that Luna didn't know about the world of pokémon, he began to explain it. He explained who he was and who his brother was, as well as what the Distortion World was and why he became its ruler.

Luna listened intently the whole time, "Banished by an elder sibling... I can relate to that very well."

Giratina cocked his head, "How so?"

Luna then began to explain where she was from. She describe the land of Equestria which she was born in, as well as the "ponies" who lived in it. She told how her elder sibling Celestia banished her to the moon for rebeling and trying to takeover. She also explained her powers of walking through dreams and raising the moon. Giratina was so intrigue by this "Rapidash". She was so alike to him in many ways. She seemed to... Understand him.

"This is so strange," Luna suddenly said, "I have never been able to travel into a different world via a dream. I must have went too far into the unconscious world and ended up in the... Pokémon world by mistake."

Giratina didn't say anything. He felt something deep in his thought-to-be stone-cold heart. There was a feeling he had never felt before while looking at this strange Rapidash from another world. He felt hot, as if he was blushing right through the golden plates on his face.

_What is this?_ He asked himself, _I feel... Almost sick. I have never been sick before!_

"Giratina?" Luna asked, looking up at the renegade pokémon.

"SANDWICHES!" He suddenly screamed, jumping into the air and landing on his face.

Luna gasped, "Oh my! Are you alright?"

Giratina quickly sat up, feeling embarrassed and stupid, "I am... I am fine. I just feel... Lightheaded."

"Perhaps I should leave..." Luna said, suddenly turning and trotting to the bushes.

"_No! Wait!_" Pleaded Giratina, fading into the shadows and appearing in front of Luna. He was so hot and almost felt as though he was sweating. He 'never' sweated. He never thought his body was even capable.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Giratina huffed, but suddenly composed himself, "I... I simply bid you farewell."

Luna looked at the basilisk-like creature with a smile. No one ever smiled at him. _Him_, the hated ruler of the Distortion World... This mare didn't seem to care about that, which surprised him even more.

"Oh," Luna replied, "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Giratina."

Giratina found himself blurting out something he never meant to blurt out, "Will you... Come back and visit me?"

Luna stared at him before smiling again, "I'll try my best. I have many other subjects to attend to, but I'll try to make time for you. You're not like most beasts I have met before. In fact, you seem like quite the gentleman."

Giratina wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. Before he could ask any questions, Luna disappeared in a flash and Giratina woke up, back in the Distortion World once again. He looked around, seeing if Luna had followed him. No sign of her, causing him to become depressed again.

What was the feeling in his stomach? It was tumbling around, making him feel sick and nauseated. He was never nauseated, being that he lived in a world in which the gravity constantly shifted and fell in on itself.

Giratina wasn't an expert on emotions, so he wasn't sure if it was normal or not. He never felt like this before... _Never_. He needed to make sure it wasn't something bad.

He needed an expert on emotions.


	2. Meeting With Mesprit

**Hey everyone! I wanted to give a special shout out to a good friend of mine, PureHope125 for inspiring me to finally get this crossover published and running. She asked me to ask all of you to check out some of her fics, like her Sonic-MLP crossover. If you can, go check it out! Thanks!**

**Anyway, I've been really motivated to write this story, so I've already wrote the second chapter (squee!). Hopefully I'm doing a fair job at this whole "romance" thing, since this fic is _really _going out of my comfort zone. I've never been great at writing romance, so let's hope this is going okay. Leave some feed back of what you think!  
**

* * *

Lake Verity; a shining, crystal clear lake lined with a beautiful forest. Flocks of Starly flew overhead, chattering noisily. Bidoofs and Shinx played in the grass, enjoying the early morning sun.

However, when the water of the lake suddenly began churning, the Bidoofs and Shinx and ran away into the safety of the bushes. The flocks of Starly suddenly chirped restlessly before taking off in the other direction. Out of the water rose a shining, purple form that changed into the familiar, basilisk-like creature that was Giratina.

The renegade pokémon looked around the area, spotting a group of cowering Shinx being protected by their Luxio parents. The Luxios bared their teeth, sparks crackling off their bodies aggressively. Even fellow pokémon acted resentful to the Lord of the Distortion World.

Giratina landed at the entrance of a cave in the middle of the lake. Drawing in his large wings, he shrunk himself down to the size of a very large Luxray in order to fit through the entrance. He ducked down, but ended up hitting his head on the top of the entrance anyway. Inside was a small room with water flooding the floors. It wouldn't catch anyone's interest if it wasn't for the fact of the strange aura that ran through the very walls of the cavern.

"I know you're here," Giratina's deep voice echoed through the cavern, "Stop hiding. I need your help and I need it now."

The air in the middle of the cavern began to distort, showing a being that had been invisible beforehand. The newcomer had a small, gray-white body and stubby legs and arms. It had two tails with two rubies encrusted on the widen, three-pronged tips. It's head was decorated with a pink, head-dress like feature with four "ears" that hung down around its face. It had bright yellow eyes and a simple face.

"Giratina," The creature spoke in a female voice, "It's been a while. I thought you were supposed to stay in the Distortion World after what happened with Dialga?"

"There's a reason they call me the _renegade pokémon_, Mesprit." Giratina emphasized.

The being called Mesprit chuckled a little, "Hilarious as always, dear Giratina. But why are you here? I sense you are very... Confused and worried."

Giratina looked down, "Very much so. I have been feeling... Very sick and nauseatious lately. I have been feeling something I've never felt before in all of my thousands of years of being alive. Since you are the being of all emotions, I was wondering if you could tell me what it might be."

Mesprit looked over the great basilisk, "When did it start?"

Giratina didn't meet Mesprit's gaze. He then went on to explain what happened; how he dreamed of a strange Rapidash, how they conversed, and especially how she smiled at him. After he was finished, Mesprit gazed at him with a thoughtful look in her bright yellow eyes. Those eyes suddenly lit up as a smile crossed the emotion pokémon's face.

"You're in love." She concluded.

Giratina was appalled, "What?! Impossible! I don't believe in love, not for me! Not for a beast like me!"

Mesprit chuckled again, "It's obvious that you're in denial, afraid to lose that _big and scary _reputation you built up over the past few millennia."

"Am not!" Giratina lied, sounding very childish and out of character. Truth be told, he _did_ want to get rid of that big and scary reputation. It was what kept him separate from the rest of the world. It was why no one wanted to cheer for him when he flew through the "normal" world.

"Giratina, I can tell just by looking at you that you're in love," Mesprit continued, "You're blushing a brighter red than a Magikarp's scales!"

"Mesprit, what should I do?" He asked, "I'm desperate. This Rapidash... I've never felt like this towards anyone... The way she smiled at me despite my appearance and what I stood for. What if I never see her again? Wait... What if I could find her?"

"Hold on, Giratina," Mesprit warned, flying up to his face, "You do _not_ want to go overboard with this. You said the Rapidash wasn't from this world. You know what will happen if you leave your post in this world's Distortion World-"

"-the pokémon world will eventually collapse in on itself without someone to run the Distortion World," Giratina finished, looking as though he was rolling his eyes, "Save the speech, Mesprit. I've heard it one million times from my brother; and that's quite literally."

Mesprit glared at him, "If this was any other circumstance, I would tell you to definitely pursue her. This however... I'd advise you not to do it. It's too risky and could get us all in trouble with Arceus."

"Mesprit, this Rapidash gives me a feeling that I have never felt before!" Giratina exclaimed, baring his teeth, "An amazing feeling! I admit that I kind of like this feeling! I need to find her! I need to tell her my feelings!"

Mesprit looked sadly at the renegade pokémon, "I'm sorry Giratina, but you know that isn't possible. Arceus would kill you if he found out that you had gone to another world without his approval. You know it can't be done."

"But-..." Giratina sputtered, but Mesprit quickly interrupted him.

"Don't. Just... Don't. Forget about this Rapidash. Love is one of the most uncontrollable emotions I have ever created. Sometimes it's a good thing... But sometimes..." Mesprit's glare deepened, "It can turn you into a monster."

"What does it matter?" Giratina challenged, "Everyone already considers me as an undesirable!"

Mesprit seemed to be staring right into Giratina's soul, "Giratina, you've been angry all your life. You've believed that society never accepted you. You've always believed that Arceus has had it out for you, when in reality, he is simply trying to help you."

"It's true! I-" Giratina started.

Mesprit interrupted him again, "Anger and love doesn't mix. It never has in all of creation. Think about it, Giratina; what if she rejected you?"

Giratina didn't answer for a long time, "...I... I don't believe she would do that."

"But what if she did?" Mesprit insisted, "Then what? What would you do? How many lives would you take during your rage? How many innocent human children and young pokémon would you cause suffering to before you destroy the entire world? Giratina, we psychics see the future. Sometimes it brings happy thoughts; sometimes it is terrifying. What's in your future is something I'd rather not repeat."

"What is it?" Giratina demanded, "Tell me!"

"I cannot." Mesprit said sadly, "You must find out on your own."

"_Tell me!_" The basilisk commanded in a booming voice, "Tell me what I must do to prevent such events! _TELL ME!_"

"Do not fall in love, Giratina." The emotions pokémon spoke before disappearing and leaving the cavern empty.

_"Do not fall in love..."_

* * *

Giratina found himself sitting at the edge of Lake Verity, staring at his own reflection. He had returned to normal size, now nearly taller than the trees around him. All six legs were tucked under him as he laid calmly, the gentle water at the edge lapping at his forelegs. He had his wings folded up against his sides, making him seem much smaller.

_Why?_ Giratina asked his reflection, _Why can't I fall in love? It's always Giratina, don't do this, or, Giratina, don't do that... Why can't I love like everyone else? Every other pokémon in Arceus' creation can fall in love... Except for me!_

Giratina found himself attacking his own reflection with a large forepaw, swiping across the golden-plated face that stared up at him. He splashed water onto the shore, only to hear a whiny female voice say:

"Hey! Watch it with the splashing!"

Giratina turned, discovering a small, hedgehog-like creature staring up at him. The hedgehog had a pile of grass where her quills should have been. Her body was white and had beautiful, pink flower on both sides of her head. She stared up at him with an angry glare.

"Oh, it's you..." The hedgehog growled, "Figures."

"Leave me, little Shaymin," Giratina growled, laying his large head at the edge of the water, "I'm busy."

"With what?" Shaymin asked, "Staring at yourself?"

Giratina's red eyes focused menacingly at the young Shaymin, "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Meh, I have one but I don't like them," Shaymin replied, "One of my big sisters told me about you kidnapping her and taking her to the Distortion World."

"Ah, so you're related to the incredibly annoying one."

Shaymin chuckled, "You know, you're not like what my big sister said you were. I like you!" The little hedgehog started to climb onto the great basilisk's back, but he shook her off.

"I am not one to be friends with," Giratina warned, "Your family would not approve of me anyway."

Shaymin laughed and attempted to scale Giratina's back again, "That's just your _I'm-too-cool-for-you _self talking! And I told you, silly goose, I don't hang out with my family anymore! They just boss me around and tell me what I can and can't do; like they can run my life!"

Giratina looked down at the water, "That makes two of us..."

Shaymin had successfully climbed on to Giratina's back and was now starting to go up his neck, "You know, I like you! We could probably be best buddies and hang out and make friendship bracelets and go to the movies and-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Snarled Giratina, "I can't stay in this world with all of that stuff. I'm only here to process my thoughts."

"Then I'll go with you!" Shaymin exclaimed, now climbing up Giratina's golden rib bones, "I always thought going to the Distortion World would be cool! What's it like there? Is it like all psychedelic seventies or is it more like someplace where everyone dumps their stuff into it?"

"Whatever you categorize it as, you do not belong there," Giratina said, raising up on his legs once again, causing Shaymin to fall off again "Only I belong there. You do not."

"Hey Mister Friendless," Growled the little hedgehog, "I figured you'd want some sort of friend after that chat with Mesprit."

Giratina glared down at her, "You were spying on me?"

"Duh," Shaymin replied, "I heard all about the Rapidash Luna. Buddy, if you ever want to find her, you're going to need my help."

"I don't need help." Giratina growled. He looked down sadly, "It's not like I can actually meet her again. Apparently it will cause the destruction of the universe."

Shaymin looked curious, "Pff... Seems kinda sad that no one will let you fall in love. I think you need my help, Giratina! Lemme help! Please? Please please? Oh pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"'Leave me!'" The great basilisk roared, throwing the Shaymin back. Before she could recover, Giratina conjure up a portal in the water and jumped into it. Shaymin started to quickly toddle over, but the portal closed before she could reach it.

"Fine, mister meanie-pants," Shaymin scoffed, "Don't come crying to me when you want a friend though."

* * *

Giratina laid on the same rock he did the night before, now back in his origin form. He sighed, nothing but depression plaguing him. He started to regret not taking that little Shaymin's offer at friendship, but he figured it wouldn't last if her family found out.

What was he to do? If he couldn't seek out Luna, then what did he have in life? He hated to admit it, but after meeting Luna, he felt even emptier inside. He couldn't even hope to fill that emptiness within him.

What Mesprit had told him was weighing heavily on his shoulders. What if she _did_ reject him? What would he do then? How would he take it? Would it be for the better if he did just... Forget about her?

_Maybe it is..._ Giratina convinced himself, _I may be older, but Mesprit is probably wiser. She knows what she's talking about. Maybe... Maybe I should forget about Luna... I should forget the whole dream and just move on with my life._

_But she is the only one who has ever smiled kindly at me..._

* * *

What Giratina didn't realize was that Luna was trying not to think about him. She had him pushed at the back of her mind, though strangely enough, he kept popping back up. She was off her game, and her shining white, Alicorn sister seemed to notice this as the ebony Alicorn raised the moon.

"_Luna!_" Cried Celestia. The moon was almost about to crash into a constellation, forcing Luna to change its course and finally place it firmly in the sky.

"Sorry, sister." Luna apologized.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "What has gotten into you? You haven't been yourself all day."

Luna looked down, "I... I need to take a walk."

"Sister, what is wrong-" Celestia demanded, but Luna was already gone in a flash. She ended up in the castle gardens, now alone without her sister.

The gardens would have been scary at night for anypony else, but Luna enjoyed walking through the gardens during the late hours of the day. She needed to get away from her sister; away from questions and judgement just for today. She couldn't take them now that the strange creature was the only thought that occupied her head.

_What is wrong with me? _Luna asked herself, _I shouldn't be having feelings for a random beast..._

Luna began to trot through the gardens. Ever since her visit to Ponyville, Luna had felt judged and hated. Turning into Nightmare Moon and nearly destroying everything was difficult for the other ponies to except, and Luna knew this well. But when she thought about the strange creature she had met while dream walking... She forgot about all of that.

_But why?_

Luna couldn't take it anymore. She shook the thoughts away and concentrated on looking at the plants; most of which were closed up for the night. There were some that she wanted to see that would be open at this time of night. She continued on, stopping at a cluster of beautiful, silver flowers that sparkled in the dark. She sniffed them, smelling its lavender-like smell. The smell calmed her, relaxing her nerves and conflicting thoughts.

"Moon Blooms," Luna spoke, "I'm glad I found them. Such beautiful sights..."

_Like Giratina. _Her thoughts added.

"What?!" Luna screamed, suddenly jumping backwards and landing on her wing. With a sickening _crack_, her wing bent back, causing her to yelp in pain. She stood up, feeling dizzy from the pain that was now shooting through her wing. She examined it, seeing that it was bent at an impossible angle.

_Figures_. She cursed. Now she had no choice but to return to the castle to get it patched up, just in case there were any open wounds that would be prone to infection. Luna couldn't believe she had scared herself with her own thoughts and ended up breaking her wing. What kind of idiot did that?

_An idiot in love._ Her thoughts added again, now sounding like a certain annoying elder sister.

Luna ignored what she should have done and continued walking with her head down. She wasn't watching where she was going and smacked into something hard and smooth. She looked up, seeing an out-of-place statue of a very strange creature she knew all too well.

"How in the world did Discord's statue get out here?" Luna asked herself, "Neither me or my sister request that his statue should be moved... Better move it back."

Luna attempted to move the statue, but her magic proved unresponsive. The pain in her wing was holding her back as well. She certainly couldn't move this back to the sculpture garden by herself.

"I'll let the guards move it." Luna said to herself. She chuckled at the statue before turning tail and trotting away, "It's not like he's going anywhere anyway."

As Luna trotted away calmly, she failed to hear a voice on the wind whisper gently.

_"That's what you think, my dear."_


	3. Giratina's Fairy Godfather

**I apologize for this short chapter. It's still building up to the more important parts of the story (which will hopefully have more words). Keep in mind that this one will be updated slower than my other story "My Little Mystery Dungeon", which is currently my main project.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of Giratina's night was uneventful. After he had promised to himself to forget about Luna, he ended up thinking only about her for the entire night.

How could he forget? There was no way to forget such a beautiful creature that treated him so kindly. There was no denying that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Luna... But there was no way he could possibly get to her unless she visited him in his dreams again. That would be a challenge, considering that Giratina never slept. Last night was a special occasion and it was a mere coincidence that he had met Luna in the first place.

Finding another rock to lay down on, Giratina began to rest. His body had other ideas, feeling as though he had just drank four shots of pure caffeine. He couldn't even force his eyes to close. His body was twitchy, rejecting to lying down and sleeping.

_I must sleep, _Giratina growled at himself, _I must meet her again. Just one more time... Then I'll never think about her again!_

It seems as though Giratina's wish was granted, for he immediately fell asleep, now transferring to the dream world...

* * *

Giratina hoped to be back on that moonlit hill where he had met Luna. Unfortunately, his mind had other plans. He found his most common dream repeating; simply floating in an empty, black realm of nothingness.

Giratina -now back in his altered form- knew he wasn't alone. He could sense another presence with him... One that gave him a very unnerving feeling. He decided to be bold and speak out.

"Luna?" He asked, looking all around the blackness.

All he heard was his own voice echoing back.

Giratina didn't like this new presence. It felt ancient and old, much like himself or his brother, but somehow even older and more ancient... He had to get out of here, he had to wake up. Luna could wait, because this presence clearly did not belong to her.

"Testing... Testing... One two three..." A different voice suddenly echoed through the darkness, freezing Giratina in place, "Is this thing on? Ugh! Why must everything be so complicated?"

Giratina whipped his head around, searching for the owner of the voice. It was definitely not Luna, being that the male voice was a very throaty and slightly raspy with age. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, seeming to surround Giratina in an attempt to overwhelm him. He didn't recognize it, but something in the tone told him that the owner of the voice was up to no good. Hopefully they hadn't seen him yet...

"Hey grimey-tuna!" The voice said again, "Can you hear me?"

Giratina narrowed his bright red and black eyes, "It's Giratina... And yes, I can hear you, strange disembodied voice."

"Hang on," The voice replied again, sounding as though the owner was straining under something, "I'm... Trying... To... Get... This... Spell to work! This disembodied voice will have a body momentarily!"

"You're not Luna." Giratina stated blankly.

The voice replied with a snarky answer, "Noooo, I'm Bambi's dead mother. Of course I'm not Luna!"

"Then who are you?" The basilisk demanded.

"Didn't I tell you to _hang on_?" The voice quipped back, "I am trying to do something here and your talking isn't helping!"

Giratina was now thoroughly confused. His eyes scanned the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice. Still, he could not see the invader of his dreams.

"Ah! There we go!" The voice finally said with a triumphed chuckle, "Can you see me now?"

Giratina whipped around, his eyes straining to focus in the dark. He did finally find something, but what now stood before him startled him into jumping back into a battle stance. A creature like no other now stood a few feet away from him, staring at him with bright red and yellow eyes that glowed in the dark. Giratina would have describe this creature as having a face of a deformed Ponyta, the body of a furry Seviper, the talon of a Pigeotto, the paw of a Persian, the leg of a Treeko, the hoof of a Tauros, and the tail of an Arbok. Two horns sat atop the creature's misshapen head. Its red and yellow eyes were complemented by bushy, white eyebrows. The creature was currently smiling in a friendly way that was clearly fake.

"Wh-... What _are_ you?" Giratina asked, cautiously keeping his guard up in case this creature was hostile.

"Your fairy godmother, obviously." The newcomer replied, smiling as he did.

"But you are of the male gender..." Giratina stated blankly.

"Godfather, then," The beast corrected himself, "Anyways, you can call me Discord. I'm here to make all your dreams come true!" He made a sparkly rainbow in his mismatched hands before placing it over his head.

Giratina narrowed his eyes, "You aren't exactly what I would picture as a fairy godfather."

"Do you want me to wear a sparkly dress and carry around a magical wand or something?"

"No... It's just that... What kind of pokémon are you? Are you from one of those regions I've never visited?"

For a moment, Discord looked rather confused. Immediately, he seemed enlightened by an unknown source, "Ah! A pokémon! Yes, a friend of mine told... Well... She didn't exactly _tell_ me, more like I read her thoughts and learned everything."

"So you are a psychic?" Giratina asked, a little unamused by this creature's constant babbling.

"Nooo... I'm just very, very powerful," Replied Discord, his smile becoming slightly more malicious, "I'm not a pokémon as you are. In fact, I am from Luna's world of Equestria."

"You know Luna?" Giratina asked, his red eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement.

Discord nodded, "Indeed I do. She's a good... Friend of mine. I was reading Luna's thoughts when I came across a thought of you. I decided to come and visit -seeing that Luna is hopelessly in love with you- and see if you felt the sam-"

"Yes I do!" Giratina squealed in a voice that was very unlike him. He cleared his throat and started again, "Uh... Yes, I have mutual feelings. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I am a somewhat fairy godfather, I've come to grant your wish." Explained Discord. He suddenly appeared next to Giratina, startling the great basilisk a little, "You love Luna, don't you?"

Giratina's mouth felt dry for some odd reason, "I do."

"You want to see her again? You want to hold her and squeeze her and call her George?"

Giratina stared at Discord, "Er... Yes to the first question, not so much the second."

"That's what I want to hear!" The multi-beast cheered. He obnoxiously flew right up to Giratina's face, that ridiculous smile still on his face, "Now, how would you feel if I told you I could bring Luna to the pokémon world without your brother or her sister interfering?"

Giratina began smiling, "I would be thrilled!"

This got a chuckle out of Discord, "Well listen up, gritty-timer-"

"Giratina."

"That's kind of a mouthful. Can I just call you Tina?"

"Preferably no-"

Discord ignored him and continued on, "Anyways, as I was saying, Tina... I'm good friends with Luna and could convince her to come to this world and be with you. However, it will come with a catch..."

"Tell me," Giratina insisted, "I'll do anything to see Luna again!"

Discord started circling around Giratina, most likely to intimidate him. He wasn't very successful, being that Giratina was five times larger than him and the basilisk didn't find him all the intimadating.

"If you want Luna to continue staying with you, you must agree to run a few... Errands for me while she is here."

Giratina was skeptical, "What kind of errands?"

Discord stopped pacing around Giratina and stood in front of him, "Let's just say... I have been an outcast much like you have, Tina. These errands will help me... Get back into society."

Giratina could see why Discord was an outcast. If he lived in a world populated only by Ponytas and Rapidashes, surely they would see him as some sort of monster. Giratina almost felt sorry for his helper, being that they seemed to have a lot in common concerning their social status.

"What did they do to you?" Giratina asked curiously.

"Imprisonment." Discord answered. He gestured to his body, "Just for looking like this! But we're getting off topic here. Do we have a deal? I will bring Luna to your world so long as you agree to help me run these specific errands."

Giratina's mind was screaming _No! No! It's a trap! _There was something this creature wasn't telling him. No one was that cruel just to imprison someone for their looks. However, Giratina's heart conflicted with his logic. He wanted to see Luna again. He wanted to feel accepted, being that she had accepted him despite being who he was.

He needed to see her and tell her his true feelings.

Slowly, Giratina nodded his golden-plated head, "It's a deal."

Discord chuckled a little, seeming happy with Giratina's answer. He reached into an imaginary pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "This is a contract of sorts. I need you to sign your name, growly-teeny-"

"_Giratina_."

"-on the dotted line, just so we have an official agreement." Discord handed the renegade pokémon the pen before holding the tiny documents close to Giratina's giant head. The basilisk has issues with signing his name, being that he was using his mouth to hold the pen and was writing on a tiny piece of paper. He eventually managed to scribble _Giratina_ on the line before Discord rolled the document up and shoved it back into the imaginary pocket.

"Good!" He said, a happy smile on his deformed face, "I'll get to work on getting Luna here. You, in the mean time, can take it easy until Luna arrives." The multi-beast tipped an invisible hat, "Ciao!"

And with a flash, Giratina's "fairy godfather" was gone, thrusting him back into the Distortion World. He sniffed, smelling something that was not natural for the Distortion World.

_Is that... _He thought for a moment, _...Chocolate?_


	4. Missing Luna

Walking around the Canterlot palace was always creepy and scary at the nighttime hours. Luna usually wasn't bothered by this but tonight was a different story. For some odd reason, the guards were few and far between, making the castle halls seem lonely and deserted. Luna found it unnerving and promptly found her way back to her room. She shut the door behind her for privacy before calmly lying on her bed.

_So tired... _The princess thought.

It was strange though. Luna was _never_ tired during the night. She was so sleepy though, as if something wanted her to sleep. Luna knew it would be wrong since it was her duty to watch over Equestria during the night...

_My duties can wait. _She sighed. The Alicorn crawled under her covers, breathing out a breath of relief before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. However, as the night princess slept, she didn't notice the ghostly form of a mismatched creature pass through her bedroom door.

_I knew putting a sleeping spell on that birthday cake was a good idea._ Discord thought to himself.

To stay stealthy, he dropped to the floor, slithering across and going towards Luna's bed like a snake stalking its prey. He stood up quietly, looking over the sleeping Alicorn with an evil glint in his red and yellow eyes.

Despite being imprisoned in stone, on rare occasions could Discord escape in a ghost-like form with very limited magic. It was why no pony could have a perfect life without some bad hair days or hits-to-the-funny-bone caused by the spirit of chaos himself. Sure, he could pull of minor things such as that, but what he was about to do would test the restrictions he had in this form. He had to get the spell up and running if he ever wanted to continue with his plan.

Discord took a step back, putting a few feet between himself and Luna. He placed his hoof and foot firmly against the ground, raising his palms up to where they were directed at Luna. He squeezed his eyes shut, straining under the restraints of his weakened form. Golden magic began sparking from his fingertips as a small, golden orb appeared between himself and Luna. He smiled, seeing that it was working, despite the pain of pushing himself to the limits.

The orb grew, becoming a small, swirling portal. Discord kept it up until it became large enough to drag Luna into. He walked around the portal and over to the opposite side of Luna's bed. He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to groggily turn and look at him. She wasn't quite awake yet, which was why she wasn't reacting to one of Equestria's greatest enemies standing at her bedside.

"Oh, hello Discord..." Luna yawned before closing her eyes. Those same eyes shot open only milliseconds later before she turned and looked at him for real. The Alicorn screamed and jumped out of her bed, entering a battle stance as she did, "Discord?!"

"Forget me." The multi-beast said to her. He pointed to the growing portal, "I would be more concerned about the swirling vortex right behind you."

Luna turned before screaming again. She attempted to scramble away from the portal, only to have her efforts counteracted by Discord. He raised his mismatched hands into the air causing the portal's magic to crackle like thunder and flash like lightning. It grew stronger, pulling pictures, furniture, and even began moving Luna's bed. She held fast onto said bed, tears of terror forming in her eyes.

"What art thou doing?!" The Alicorn screamed over the rush of the wind.

A psychotic smile winded its way on to Discord's face, "Something I should have done long ago."

Luna couldn't reply. She was putting all her strength into staying away from the portal. She made the mistake of expanding her wings, only to have them catch the wind and jerk her backwards into the portal. The Alicorn screamed in terror before Discord made a zipper appear on the portal's edges and zipped it shut. He brushed his paw and claw together, ridding them of imaginary dirt and dust. He chuckled, realizing that the most important part of his plan had been completed.

"Princess Luna?" The strong, male voice of a palace guard just outside the door called, "Princess Luna!"

Discord took this as a sign to make his escape. He simply retreated through the wall just as one of the many castle guards burst through the door.

"Princess Lu-..." The guard started, only to gasp at the destruction of the room, "Oh no..."

The room looked as though a tornado had passed through it. All of the picture frames that had once hung on the wall were now scattered throughout the room. Broken glass from said frames were all over the floors. Luna's bed was tipped on its side and the blankets and sheets were all disarrayed. The curtains hanging at each side of the broken window were torn to pieces, no longer appearing as actual curtains. There was absolutely no sign of Luna anywhere.

"Princess Celestia!" The guard screamed, now throroughly terrified, "_Princess Celestia!_"

* * *

There was darkness. That was all. Luna couldn't see anything else after being pulled into the portal. Her thoughts of what had just happened were out-of-sorts. How did Discord escape again? Why did he attack her first? Where was this portal taking her? Luna was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen. She started to worry about what Discord would do to her sister, as well as the rest of Equestria...

_Pow!_

With a loud noise, Luna was thrust foward. She looked around her new surroundings. She was now sitting on a floating rock in... She wasn't exactly sure _where_ she was. The area around her was twisted and distorted with strange refracted light. Twisted passageways led through buildings with no doors or windows.

_Is this something that Discord created? _Luna wondered, _It isn't like his usual chaos... Perhaps it is a void in the universe which I can't escape from. I'm... Trapped?_

Luna started to push off the rock, but the gravity shifted drastically, causing her to start falling. She screamed, trying to flap her wings, but they only seemed to push her downwards faster. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact against the clear, glasslike ground. At the very last second, Luna landed on something soft, but slightly scaly. Looking up, she saw herself riding on the back of a great serpent that looked oddly familiar. Her rescuer circled back, landing on a strip of floating land, allowing Luna to climb off its back.

Luna looked up at the familiar face with black and red eyes, "Giratina?"

The great serpent seemed to blush through the golden plates on its face, "Hello, Luna."

"How did..." The Alicorn started, "Why did Discord send me here?"

Giratina pretended to act dumb, "Who?"

"He's no one," Luna quickly lied, "But why did he... I don't understand why he brought me here of all places. Isn't this the Distortion World you were speaking about?"

Giratina nodded, "Yes."

Luna started to pace, "But why? Why did he send me here?"

"I don't know." Giratina replied.

Luna suddenly paused, "He wants to get rid of me... What is my importance?"

Giratina was silent.

"I don't know why he did this, but I need to get back," Luna began, "I need to return to Equestria and warn my sister before Discord does something to her!" She turned back to Giratina, "Is there any way you can get me back to my world?"

Truth be told, Giratina _could_ figure out a way to take Luna back. He could get his nephew Palkia to use his inter-dimensional travel powers to send Luna back to Equestria. However, he didn't want to. He did not want Luna to leave now that she was here. Giratina started to feel guilty by the way she kept talking about Discord as well. Was he an enemy of her's? Was that why he had brought Luna to him in order to get rid of her?

Was that why Giratina felt suspicious of Discord?

_He fulfilled his promise though,_ The serpent reminded himself, _He brought Luna to my world like he said he would. I just have to do some simple tasks in order to keep her here with me..._

"I'm sorry," Giratina apologized, "There is no known way to take you back. I'll do everything I can to find a way though."

Luna smiled, "Thank you so much. Where should we-?"

Giratina interrupted her, "While you're here, maybe I can show you my creation; the Distortion World."

"But I must-" Luna started again.

"I can teach you all about the history of my world as well," Giratina rambled on, "I can tell you about my brother Arceus and my nephews Dialga and Palkia and all of my many relatives!"

"Giratina, I have to-"

"Or if you prefer, I can take you to my brother's pristine and uptight world of resentment towards everything Giratina-related. I won't mind-"

"_Giratina!_" Luna was forced to shout.

Giratina turned to the Alicorn, "I apologize... I get sidetracked often."

"It's not that," Luna quickly replied, "I have to return to Equestria by the time my sister lowers the sun. It is my job to raise the moon, and my sister... She's grown much weaker over these centuries and can't do both by herself. Not to mention, if Discord is on the loose, then Equestria is in danger."

Giratina's guilt was eating within his soul. He knew Discord was a horrible creature by the way Luna continued to speak about him. He had to tell her about his and Discord's deal.

_But she'll kill you if you do_, A voice echoed in the back of the renegade pokémon's mind; one that most certainly wasn't his, _And so will I..._

_Kill me?_ Giratina asked the voice, but it didn't reply, as expected.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asked, raising a concerned eyebrow.

"Huh?" Giratina replied, hesitating for a moment.

"You looked a little confused."

The great serpent shook his head in denial, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

_Good boy_. The voice added.

Giratina ignored the irritating voice and lowered the front half of his body in order to get closer to Luna, "Well, since you are here, I might as well show you around until I can find something to return you to your world. Is... That fine with you?"

Luna looked down, "I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here. But remember, you have to find a way as fast as you can."

Giratina nodded, "I promise." He turned, lowering his body down, "Climb on. I know the Distortion World is intimidating, so I'll show you the normal world instead."

Luna slowly climbed on the great serpent's back. With a powerful beat of each of his six wings, Giratina took off, racing towards a portal that had just been made out of thin-air.

* * *

"When was she last seen?" Celestia asked the golden armored guard. More guards were inspecting the chaotic, messy room that Luna had once resided in.

"About two hours ago, just after she lifted the moon," The guard at Celestia's side explained, "Some of us saw her go into her room. When we heard her scream, I came running, only to find her room like this."

A worried frown etched its way on to Celestia's graceful face, "Has any one found any evidence of where Luna might have gone?"

All of the guards inspecting the place replied with a solemn "no" before returning to their work.

"I speculate abduction," The guard suggested, "It might be somepony looking to make a quick buck on the princess' life. The thing is, we can't find any hoofprints that aren't Luna's. We can't even find anything like hair, or sweat that also isn't her's!"

"And they would have left a ransom note when they took her." Celestia added.

The guard looked up at the usually confident Celestia, "Your highness, what shall we do to find her?"

Celestia looked down, "Send out search parties everywhere. Check every city, every building, every nook and cranny of where Luna could possibly be."

"But your highness-"

Celestia glared at the guard, which was very unlike her, "She is my beloved sister. We will find her, even if I have to pay for her with my own kingdom!"

The guard looked shocked but saluted solemnly, "As you wish, Princess Celestia."

As the guard took off down the hall, Celestia made a piece of paper and a quill appear. She began jotting down a note as quickly as possible.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_My dear sister Luna has gone missing without a trace. I need you and your friends to report to Canterlot immediately to help with this crisis. Please hurry._

_-Princess Celestia._


	5. Mesprit's Warning

**I am incredibly sorry for such a long wait. I've been lazy with this story, so now you know.**

**But anyways, enjoy! Leave a review if you can!**

* * *

Giratina felt the force of entering the normal world as he, along with Luna, surfaced from a lake surface. His form glowed purple before changing to his altered form.

"You changed!" Luna exclaimed.

"That is normal," Giratina replied, landing at the lakeside, "This is my altered form. I created this form so that I can get around easier in the normal world. I was originally created in the form you just saw; my origin form, which allows me to traverse easier in the Distortion World."

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

Giratina looked around, recognizing the familiar trees and cave sitting in the middle of the shining cerulean lake.

_Odd,_ He thought,_ I could have sworn that the portal I had taken went to the nearest beach..._

Luna gazed around at the landscape, "What is this place?"

"Lake Verity," Giratina replied, "This is obviously in the normal world; my brother's world. You can walk around, but don't go too far. Some of the other pokémon may be hostile to you if they catch my scent on you."

Luna looked up at the great basilisk, "Why is that?"

"They don't like me," He said, "No one ever has. No one has love for the Lord of the Distortion World."

"Perhaps they have stereotyped you," Luna suggested, taking a seat at the water's edge, "Maybe you should break that stereotype. Maybe then, the pokémon will look at you differently. It worked for me."

"How?" Giratina asked, joining Luna at the lakeside, "They all see me as an evil creature... Even my brother and my nephews!"

"I know that all of my family and friends once saw me as an evil monster," Luna began, "It was only because I let the bitterness in my heart take control. I let myself turn evil with the hatred and jealousy in my heart. I... I made up for my bad acts though, and now everypony has forgotten about my bad deeds."

Giratina drew in a large sigh, "I felt similar with my brother. I wanted more power and control like he had. I wanted to be the ruler of the humans and the pokémon... I saw my mistake in rebelling too late though, for my brother defeated me and punished me by forcing me to create a world reverse to the pokémon world and be forever imprisoned there. I created the Distortion World with an irrational mind, thus, why it looks so different from my brother Arceus' world. Now, just because of something I did thousands and thousands of years ago, everyone refuses to forgive me."

Luna looked down at the water, "I know your pain. Some ponies refuse to forgive me as well."

"You don't understand," Growled Giratina, "No one has forgiven me. Absolutely no one!"

Luna cringed a little, causing the great basilisk to sigh.

"I'm sorry, Luna," He said, "You may have been hated for a short amount of time, but I have been hated all my life. Everyday, I am greeted with boos and hisses when my intentions are nowhere near evil."

Luna looked up at Giratina, seeing the pain etched into his usually emotionless face. Slowly, she raised her hoof and placed it on Giratina's huge forepaw. He looked down at her, confused at first, but slightly relieved.

Luna began with a kind smile on her face, "Maybe I can help fix that. Once everything is sorted out, I'll help you change your image for the better."

A smile crossed Giratina's face, "I would like that very much." That smile quickly disappeared, as the renegade pokémon could feel something climbing up his back. Craning his long neck around, he discovered a familiar, tiny hedgehog.

"Hi!" Shaymin greeted, "Who's the Rapidash? Oh! Is that Luna? Yippee! You're finally with her! Oh! Did you-?"

Very suddenly, Giratina shook the little hedgehog off his back. She flew back into the bushes, far away from the couple.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," Giratina lied, blushing through his golden plates, "It was just a Starly. Very annoying, very chattery birds."

"I am _not_ a Starly!" Shaymin roared from the bushes. She ran up to them, pushing herself in between them before glaring up at Giratina, "What was that for? I was just going to ask if you had told-!"

Very suddenly, Giratina craned his neck down and picked the Shaymin up by the grass on her back. She squealed and kicked in objection before Giratina began walking over to a cluster of bushes. He placed her down before gently placing his giant forepaw on her tail, keeping her pinned down.

"Excuse us for a moment." He said to Luna before advancing into the bushes. The basilisk carefully sat the gratitude pokémon down before she turned to him and bared her tiny teeth.

"What was that all about?!" Shaymin growled ferociously, "I was only going to ask if you had told-!"

"Shh!" Hissed Giratina, "No, I haven't told her. I don't know if I can work up the courage..."

Shaymin scoffed, "Really? You're afraid to admit your feelings?"

Giratina growled, "Of course I am! I have never been in love before! What if she rejects me?"

"Then go after someone else," Shaymin said, "Duh."

"I don't think I can. No one had ever looked at me like she has. No one has... Accepted me before."

"Uh, hello? The gratitude pokémon here does! You're the one who didn't accept me!"

Giratina stared hard at the hedgehog, "I don't have much of a choice now. You... You seem to know a lot about love. Do you think you can help me?"

Shaymin glared at the basilisk, proving to be quite intimidating for such a tiny thing, "I will, if you agree to be more friendly to me, and the rest of the pokémon; even if they don't accept you. And let me be friends with you!"

Giratina hesitated, "Deal. You help me with Luna, I shall be your... Fr-... Fr-... Friend..."

Shaymin jumped up and gave a happy squeal, "Yay! I knew you would come around!" She ran up to Giratina's massive forepaw, "Now, here's the plan: I'll hide somewhere where you can hear me and repeat what I say but somewhere where Luna can't see me. How about it?"

"I know just the spot." Giratina replied. He picked the little hedgehog up before placing her on his top, golden rib bone around his neck. She held on tightly, looking at everything from the height she was at.

"Can you hear me?" Shaymin asked.

Giratina nodded, "Loud and clear."

Shaymin gave another happy squeal, "Okay! Onward! For love!"

* * *

Luna sat at the edge of Lake Verity. Her thoughts were so mashed up and confusing, she was starting to give herself a headache.

Could she really trust Giratina to take her back to Equestria? Could she make it back before Discord attacked and hurt her sister? She just had to return before anything bad did happen. She had to return and discover what Discord's plan was by sending her to this strange world of pokémon.

Just then, Giratina emerged from the bushes. He gently laid down next to Luna with a slight smile on his face. He looked down at her, seeming even happier than before.

"Who was that?" Luna asked.

Giratina looked up, "Oh, no one. Just a little pest pokémon."

A snort escaped from behind Giratina, clearly not belonging to him. He faked a cough to cover it up, causing Luna to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry," The basilisk apologized, "Something got caught in my nose."

Luna giggled, "Oh good. So..." She looked around, "Where are all the other pokémon you spoke about?"

Giratina sighed, hearing Shaymin mutter something snarky under her breath, "Ah... They are very afraid of me. I told you that my world sees me as a villain, a monster, and an undesirable."

"You don't seem like that," Luna said, "At least, not to me."

Shaymin whispered something that she told Giratina to repeat.

"Well... Thank you," The basilisk said, "I wish there were more creatures like you. Would... Would you like to see more of the pokémon world?"

Luna nodded with a smile, "I would love to."

Giratina knelt down, allowing Luna to climb onto his back. Shaymin in the mean time, climbed up Giratina's neck and sat on his head where Luna could not see her. With a powerful beat of his wings, Giratina took to the skies, flying high enough to where no one could see him. He circled back over certain human-populated cities, explaining to Luna that humans coexisted with the pokémon. The Alicorn listened intently, very intrigued by both Giratina's information, as well as the scenery below them.

"You're doing a good job," Shaymin whispered over the wind, "She's totally falling in love with you!"

Giratina flew to the edges of Sinnoh, allowing Luna to observe the sea in all of its glory. The sun was starting to over the ocean, turning the skies many beautiful shades of orange, purple, and pink.

"My Celestia!" Luna exclaimed, "It's so beautiful! But..."

"Yes?" Giratina insisted.

"Who raises the sun and the moon in your world?"

Giratina paused, "No one. Our sun and moon moves on its own."

Luna looked shocked, "How is that? In Equestria, if we don't raise the sun or the moon, they never come up! There's got to be someone who raises the sun and the moon!"

Giratina shrugged a little, "I've always heard legends, such as Espeons and Umbreons having something to do with the sun and the moon, but I can never be too sure. Perhaps my brother handles that as well."

Luna looked longingly at the setting sun, "Your world is so much different from mine..."

Giratina suddenly felt worried. He hissed at Shaymin, getting her attention.

"She's homesick, I think," The gratitude pokémon explained, "Maybe you should take her to see her home."

Giratina scoffed gently, "There's a problem with that though. If I take her back, I'll never see her again!"

"Oh," Shaymin said, "Well, then I don't know."

Luna yawned, causing Giratina to sigh, "It's probably time to go back to the Distortion World. You probably need your rest."

Luna stifled another yawn, "Yes... I'm getting quite tired."

Giratina prepared another portal in the sea. He tucked his wings in and dove down, entering into the Distortion World...

...Or so he thought.

For some reason, Giratina didn't change back into his origin form. He simply teleported to a different location. When he came through the portal, he discovered that he was back at a familiar lake.

_Lake Verity again?_ The basilisk asked, _What's going on here?_

A voice from behind harrumphed. Giratina turned, discovering a familiar, tiny humanoid floating a few feet away from him with angry yellow eyes.

"And who might that be?" Mesprit asked, gesturing to the equine sleeping on Giratina's back.

The basilisk gulped, "My... Cousin."

Mesprit glared, "Don't lie to me, Giratina. You deliberately ignored my warning, didn't you?"

Giratina bit his lip, "Um..."

Mesprit didn't let him answer, "I see that love is blinding you to the truth. It shall be your downfall, Giratina. I've seen the future. I've seen the destruction you cause with your rage." Her glare intensified, "I've seen you betray your very family for the sake of love."

Giratina growled, "Why don't you just tell me what's going to happen? I'm sure I can reverse it!"

"The only way you can reverse it is if you send the Rapidash back," Mesprit explained, "And forget about her. She will be your downfall."

"You're wrong!" Giratina snarled, "She's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! She's beautiful and kind, and she loves me for who I am!"

"She will leave you in the end," Mesprit warned, "You will change. She will see you as a monster."

Giratina's rage boiled to the very seams. He suddenly disappeared, charging up a Shadow Force attack. However, just as he was about to attack Mesprit, she disappeared as quickly as she had came. He reappeared again, seeing the Mesprit was gone. He craned his neck around, seeing both Luna and Shaymin asleep on his back.

Quietly, Giratina conjured up a portal to the Distortion World. He leapt through it, Mesprit's warning quickly being pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

Giratina found a small, floating strip of land. He decided here would be the place he, Luna, and Shaymin would rest. Giratina picked up Shaymin and placed her in a bush where she would be the most comfortable. He then picked up Luna and gently placed her on a soft area of grass.

Giratina stretched his long, serpentine body, yawning as he did before lying down next to Luna. He had completely forgotten about Mesprit's warnings, nor did he care about it. This was love. Luna was the one thing that had accepted him for what he respresented, and he wanted to stay with her because of that.

Why would Luna reject him? Giratina hadn't done anything bad to her, nor did he plan on doing bad. Mesprit was crazy anyways. Clearly, she knew nothing about emotions and how they were meant to be together.

As Giratina snuggled up to the sleeping Luna, he began to drift off into sleep. Just before entering unconsciousness, he heard a familiar male voice say in a taunting tone:

_"Ready to uphold your end of the deal?"_


	6. Big Plans

Back in Equestria, Celestia paced nervously within the throne room. She had luckily managed to lower the moon and raise the sun, though it had taken almost all of her energy. The lack of sleep was showing on her face, for there were bags under her eyes, as well as those same eyes being dull and near to closing.

Just then, the throne room's door slammed open. In came six ponies, two unicorns, a purple and a white one, two pegasi, a cyan and a yellow one, and two earth ponies, an orange and a pink one. They approached the princess hurriedly, stopping before her with worried looks on their faces.

"Princess Celestia!" The purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "What's wrong? What happened to Luna?"

Celestia didn't answer her student for the longest time, "No one knows what has happened to my dear sister. One moment she was there... But then she was gone."

"She went poof?!" The pink earth pony Pinkie Pie asked excitedly as she bounced up and down.

Celestia ignored Pinkie and continued on, approaching her subjects calmly, "My sister matters more to me than anything. I can only imagine what has happened to her. That is why I summoned you here; to assist me, and the rest of Equestria by helping us find Luna and bring her back to safety."

"We'll do anything to help!" The cyan pegasus Rainbow Dash added.

Celestia shook her head, "There's not much you can do. We don't have any leads on where she might have gone, but I suspect it might be an act of hostility towards Equestria."

The white unicorn Rarity gasped, "Are you saying she might have been... Foalnapped?!"

"Whoever took her is messing with the wrong ponies!" The orange earth pony Applejack added.

"Um... Yeah...?" The yellow pegasus Fluttershy said quietly.

"However," Celestia continued, "If this is an act of hostility by one of Equestria's enemies, then we must take action. I want you to keep the Elements of Harmony with you at all time for safety purposes. If Luna was foalnapped, I doubt her foalnapper is finished with the palace."

Twilight nodded, her dark purple eyes shining, "Will do."

Calmly, Celestia levitated a bejeweled box out from behind her. She opened it before giving Twilight a tiara and the rest of them a necklace, each with their own stone that matched to the mark on their flank.

"Whatever you do, do not take the Elements off," Celestia continued, "If you see anything that raises even a little of your suspicions, report it immediately. We must do everything we can to find my sister and make sure she is safe. I will not rest until she is found!"

"Neither will we," Twilight replied, "Don't worry, princess. We'll investigate around Ponyville and some of the other major towns and cities to see if we can find anything. We'll do everything we can to find Luna!"

Celestia nodded solemnly, "Thank you so very much."

With that, the six ponies bid their farewells and left the throne room. Celestia trotted back over to her throne, noticing the slightly smaller, unoccupied blue and black throne next to her's.

The sun princess sighed, _Please be okay, my sister... Please be okay..._

* * *

Giratina sighed as he entered unconsciousness. The familiar and irritating male voice was now humming what sounded like _Welcome to the Jungle._ The renegade pokémon folded in his wings, waiting for the owner of the voice to appear. Eventually, after he had finished humming the guitar solo, Discord appeared a few feet in front of the great renegade.

"Hello, Tina!" The patchwork creature greeted, "Enjoying your date with Luna?"

Giratina looked down, "I'm not so sure... I feel guilty about stealing her from her home and keeping her here..."

Discord blew a raspberry, "That's fine. I'll just take her back to Equestria..."

Giratina quickly shoved his ginormous face into Discord's deformed face, "No! Nononono! That's not what I meant! I still want her here with me!"

Discord calmly shoved Giratina's face out of his own, waving a claw in front of his nostrils, "Phew! Ever heard of a breath mint?"

Giratina's face turned Magikarp-red.

"We're getting off track here," Discord continued, clasping his mismatched hands behind his back, "If you want to keep your dear Luna in this world, then you're going to have to uphold your end of the deal. Remember those _errands_ I asked you to run for me?"

"Yes, I do." Giratina replied.

"Good, because I've got one for you right now..." Discord then pulled something out from behind him. He then held out in his hands long golden chains that reminded Giratina of a prisoner's shackles.

"What are those?" The renegade asked.

"Magical, power-sapping chains," Discord explained, "They're very difficult to make... Unless you're me. I've enchanted them so that they'll only go after the target that I... Er... _Programmed_ them to go after; paticularly, your brother Arceus."

"What?!" Giratina exclaimed, "You want me to put those chains on my brother?! I can't! I've already betrayed him once! How will he punish me if I betray him again?!"

"Nothing," Discord began smiling evilly, "Because he shall be powerless once the chains drain his power." He started circling around Giratina with the chains thrown over his shoulder, making the great basilisk very nervous, "Think about it... Not only will you be getting a girlfriend in the process, you shall also be taking down your shining brother. You can take his place as the ruler of the Pokémon World, and Luna shall be your queen."

The offer was tempting, but Giratina held his ground, "I wouldn't... I couldn't..."

Discord shrugged, "I see you're skeptical. Trust me, I've made a deal like this before, and it worked out perfectly in the end. Nothing will go wrong, so long as you keep to our deal..."

Giratina was silent, contemplating his decision. His jealous attitude was arguing with his heart. He knew that deep down inside, he didn't hate his brother as much as he claimed to. He knew his brother loved him and only kept him apart from the world in order to teach him a lesson. However, Giratina felt the hatred of his shining brother Arceus boil inside of him. He knew it was wrong...

...But the taste of revenge would be so sweet after the job was done...

Slowly, Giratina nodded, "I will do it."

Discord gave a satisfied chuckle, "Wonderful!" He then shoved the chains in a cardboard box and taped it shut before handing it to Giratina, "Deliver this to Arceus via a messenger. Don't deliver it yourself, because then you'll be the blame."

"But if I give it to a messenger, they will tell everyone that I hurt my brother." Giratina stated logically.

Discord tapped his chin, "Hm... Good point. How about..." He held up a glass of mysterious liquid, "When you wake up, drink this. This shall help cover up your appearance and make it much less obvious."

"How will it do that?" Giratina asked.

Discord gave another chuckle, this one more sinister than the first, "You'll see. For now, get some sleep. You need to be well rested for the next few days, because I've got big plans to get you to be the top dog! Sleep tight!"

* * *

Giratina awoke the next morning. He yawned and stretched before sitting up. Luna was still sleeping at his side while Shaymin still slept a few feet away in the bushes. Turning his gaze to a few feet in front of him, the great basilisk discovered a package and a glass of mysterious liquid sitting atop it.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ Giratina thought to himself. Quietly as possible, he rose up and lapped the liquid out of the glass. It tasted similar to lemonade without sugar, causing Giratina to nearly sputter it out due to the sour taste. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the renegade pokémon shrank to only a foot tall. Confused as to why he was so tiny, he looked at his paws, expecting massive, gray dragon legs ending in huge, golden claws. Instead, he saw tiny, petite, white paws at the end of his now-stubby legs. He felt his back, feeling a grass-like texture running down his spine and covering almost all of his back.

With a quiet gasp, Giratina looked over at Shaymin, who was still fast asleep. He realized what had happened and now regretted drinking the liquid.

_I'm a Shaymin,_ He thought, _Discord turned me into a Shaymin._


	7. The Fall of Arceus

**Yay! A new chapter already! I'm so happy I could just- *explodes***

**Anyways, thanks for the favorites/follows so far. It always makes me so excited when I see a new favorite/follower or review. Thanks, everyone!**

**I present to you -as a gift- a chapter seven. Take care of it. Treat it as your own child. Actually... No. Don't do that. Just read and enjoy.**

* * *

The now Shaymin-Giratina paced restlessly. Luna and the real Shaymin would be awake soon and would ask about the box. How was he supposed to get to the real world when he was a Shaymin?

_Oh nice going, you idiot,_ Discord's voice echoed through Giratina's mind, _Well, I suppose it is partially my fault. I should have informed you to drink it after you left the Distortion World. Hold on, I'll fix everything._

A flash of light appeared in front of Giratina's face, nearly blinding him. With a sneeze, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was back at Lake Verity, still as a Shaymin with the box in front of him. Another sneeze escaped the once-great renegade. He must have been allergic to the grass that grew on the backs of the Shaymin, or something.

Now what was he supposed to do? Arceus' realm lied in a completely different dimension. If he was still Giratina, this wouldn't be a problem. Plus, how was he going to find a messenger to carry the box to Arceus?

A miracle suddenly struck. A cold wind blew through the trees, causing Giratina to shiver. He looked back over to see that a newcomer had appeared at the lakeside a few feet away from him. The newcomer was like a lithesome but powerful canine, with blue fur speckled with white triangles. A long purple mane trailed behind it while two ribbon-like tails protruded from its backside. A shining, crystal-shaped structure topped its head, while its bright red eyes glowed with a fiery, untamable nature.

The creature was Suicune, the Beast of the Winds. Giratina knew that she was one of the many roaming legendaries that often served as a messenger; that is, if you could catch her at just the right time. Suicune, along with her brothers Entei and Raikou were untamable, wild beasts. Fortunately, Suicune was more levelheaded than her brothers and would probably complete the delivery for Giratina. It was also fortunate that Suicune was here. Even though she originated from the region of Johto, the wind beast traveled all over the world in every region. It was pure luck that Suicune was here, but she was here nonetheless.

As quickly as his new stubby legs could move, Giratina hefted the box onto his back and toddled over to Suicune. He nudged the wind beast's leg, getting her attention.

"Oh hello, Lady Suicune," Giratina started, trying to sound as innocent as possible, "I couldn't help but notice your being here and decided to give you this package and hope that you deliver it to my br-... Lord Arceus."

For a moment, Suicune stared at the Giratina-disguised-as-a-Shaymin before speaking in a calm and smooth voice, "You are awfully out-going for a Shaymin, especially towards someone like me."

Giratina gestured to the package, "Yes, but I need you to take this to Arceus on the double. It's very important!"

Suicune seemed a bit skeptical, "What is in it?"

Giratina hesitated, searching for a believable alibi, "A gift for the great Lord Arceus. He does such a good job at keeping our world going, we Shaymin figured we ought to show out gratitude. We are the Gratitude Pokémon, after all."

Suicune seemed to let her guard down, "Hmm... An interesting idea. I'll be happy to take it to Arceus. What exactly is it though?"

Giratina was starting to get annoyed by Suicune's nosiness, "A... Scarf. Made out of... Um... Wheat grass."

"You expect the Alpha Pokémon himself to wear a wheat grass scarf?"

"It's the best we could do. We don't have opposable thumbs, so cut us some slack."

Reluctantly, Suicune picked up the package and placed it on her back, suddenly straining a little, "It is very heavy for just a scarf."

"It's... A very large scarf."

Suicune still seemed skeptical. She pointed her snout to the sky, sniffing the air, "I shall shift the winds to direct me towards Arceus' realm immediately, seeing as how important this is to you and your kind. Be thankful that I am doing such a thing."

"Again, I'm the Gratitude Pokémon. Of course I'm thankful."

Respectfully, Suicune bowed her head slightly before taking off into the forest, the winds following close behind her. Giratina shivered a little from the cold, northern winds, watching as Suicune left and went towards the mountains in the distance.

"Alright, Discord," Giratina called out into the crisp, morning air, "The package is delivered. You can change me back now."

No answer.

"I've completed the errand, so... Any day now..."

Silence.

"I don't exactly like being a Shaymin..."

Only a chattery flock of Starlies answered his calls, scattering away from a tree and taking off into the bright blue sky.

"I am not joking! Change me back!" At that moment, Giratina's voice became deep and demonic, which was rather ironic, coming from a tiny Shaymin, "_NOW!_"

_Sorry sorry sorry!_ Discord's voice finally answered, _I was just messing with you for a moment to see your reaction. Don't worry, I can change you back!_

Immediately, Giratina saw another flash. When it faded, he was back to towering over the trees with his natural, altered form, Giratina body.

"Thank you." The renegade said, "Now what do I do?"

_Wait,_ Replied Discord, _When your brother's powers have been drained, you will know it. When that happens, I want you to retrieve him and the chains. When you complete that, I'll tell you what to do next. In the mean time, your future bride and your pesky friend are waking. Better get back, or they'll be asking questions._

"Exactly, why did you turn me into a Shaymin, of all pokémon?"

There was a long pause on Discord's side of the conversation, _The hedgehog-thingy annoys you, doesn't it?_

"I... Suppose so..."

_Well then, you'll be teaching her a lesson not to annoy the great Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World! She'll take the blame, since suicide-_

"Suicune."

_-will think it was Shaymin that made the package and the chains. If you're worried, don't be. My plan is completely fool-proof. Just don't ruin anything when you go to retrieve Arceus._

"Sure..."

_Alright. Over-and-out, Tina!_

With that, Discord's voice was gone. Giratina took this as a sign to return to the Distortion World to greet Luna and Shaymin. He made a portal appear in the lake before diving into it, disappearing as the portal closed up.

* * *

Spear Pillar was the highest point in Sinnoh at the very top of Mount Coronet. It was also one of the oldest man-made structures in Sinnoh and was very sacred to all that entered. As Suicune appeared with the cold north winds that rushed across the ruins, she felt its ancient power.

At first, one wouldn't think much of Spear Pillar. It was just a long strip of yellowing marble that covered the peak. Crumbling pillars lined the sides of the strip, towering over the wind beast who stood before them. Far below was the various cities that sat at the foot of the mountain. It was very difficult to make out the cities, being that the clouds almost blocked out the ability to see below.

The air here was thin, making Suicune wheeze. It wasn't just the thin air that made Suicune feel sick to her stomach. Ever since she had received the package from Shaymin, she had felt weaker and weaker, almost to the point where she couldn't control the winds to her liking. Luckily, she had made it to Mount Coronet and Spear Pillar, though she was exausted, which was a very rare thing for the beast of the winds.

Suicune set the package down, her strength mysteriously returning upon doing so. She still wondered what was in it, since one scarf couldn't weigh that much. The next problem was summoning Arceus. Here was the best place to do it, since this place radiated the pure power of the poké-god himself. Usually, Arceus stayed in his own little corner of the universe, watching over everything and making sure all was running smoothly.

Raising her sleek snout into the air, Suicune gave a wolf-like howl that was carried by the winds. If Arceus truly watched over and protected everything, surely he would hear her cries for him to come. Besides, it wasn't like she was a greedy human asking for power. She was just a simple child of Arceus who wanted to speak to him.

Technically, Suicune was Arceus' grandchild. Her true father was Ho-oh, the Rainbow Bird of the Johto region, who had created her and her brothers through the death of three other pokémon. Suicune had only met Arceus once; that had been when she was very young and too naïve to remember well. She was actually quite nervous to see him again and hoped that she didn't come off as disrespectful because of her "can't-stay-in-one-place-for-too-long" nature.

What seemed like an hour passed by before a golden portal appeared in front of Suicune. Surprisingly, the portal didn't make a huge entrance as the creator of said portal stepped out onto the marble flooring. An other-worldly creature now stood before Suicune. It's white fur was beautiful and shone in the morning sunlight. Yellow, bar-like structures grew out of its sides, the tips of said structures being encrusted with emeralds. The newcomer's face was completely gray with ruby-colored irises and emerald sclera. Its legs, lithesome and graceful, gently padded against the marble, barely making a sound.

Without thinking, Suicune was led to bow before the magnificent creature. When he made his way over to her, she stood again. He was a couple feet taller than the wind beast, intimadating her a little.

"Suicune, Mistress of the Winds," Arceus began in a deep, but surprisingly gently and almost fatherly voice, "What has caused you to call for me?"

Slowly, Suicune pushed the package to Arceus' feet, "I was instructed by the Shaymin to give this to you. They said it was a gift, expressing their gratitude towards your good deeds."

For a moment, Arceus stared at the package, "Odd. I wouldn't expect the Shaymin to use a cardboard box, of all packages."

"The Shaymin that met with me acted a little strange," Suicune continued, "I'm not sure, but perhaps you should tread with caution, Lord Arceus sir."

Arceus looked closely at the box, "The Shaymin are peaceful creatures. I doubt that they would ever show hostility to me."

Suicune was still skeptical. She took a step back as the alpha pokémon opened the box. They were both shocked when a long, yellow blur shot out of the box and acted Arceus. The alpha pokémon regained his footing, getting a clear look at the attacker. Apparently, it was a collection of long, golden chains that Arceus first mistook for a snake. The rattling of metal against metal gave it away, as Arceus backed off, the chains slithering out of the box like a snake.

"Lord Arceus!" Suicune cried, "What is that?!"

"I do not know!" Arceus replied, avoiding another strike from the snakelike chains, "It looks alien! I have never seen something so-!"

He was cut off, as the chain suddenly wrapped around his left foreleg. He roared in pain, feeling his energy slowly being sapped away from his leg. He attempted to fight against the chains with a Judgement attack. However, he didn't get time to conjure up the attack before the chain wrapped around his other foreleg and tightened, binding his front legs together. He was violently thrown to the ground, feeling his power draining away and into the accursed chains.

"Master Arceus!" Cried Suicune, keeping a fair distance away from the chains, "What should I do?!"

"Attack!" Arceus commanded, his voice beginning to crack with sudden weakness. His hindlegs were attacked next, as the chains also bound them together.

Suicune wasted no time. Calling on the powers of the waters, she summoned up an orb of water in front of her mouth. It grew to a considerable size before Suicune launched it, the orb splitting off into two, huge beams of water that stayed close together. Hydro Pump, one of the most powerful attacks from the water-pokémon, was bound to do something to stop the evil chains from attacking Arceus. However, as the beams approached one of the chains, it only glanced off as if Suicune had used a measly Bubble attack.

"What is this witchcraft?!" Suicune screamed.

The chains had now wrapped themselves all around Arceus' body. A golden aura flowed from the alpha pokémon and into the shackles holding him down. When he attempted to conjure up another Judgement attack, it only came out as a small orb that sparked, but quickly sputtered out pathetically. He roared and grunted under the pain of having his power sucked out of him.

"I must do something!" Suicune cried, attempting to approach Arceus. However, one of the chains unwound from around the alpha pokémon and slapped Suicune across the chest, leaving a large, bloody gash with its sharp, rugged edges. Suicune fell to the ground, suddenly feeling near-death, even though the attack shouldn't have harmed her anymore than a Slash attack.

"Suicune! No!" Arceus cried, his voice weak and filled with pain. His efforts had been reduced to pathetic struggles against the chains that were coiling tighter around his body, taking more and more of his energy with every breath he took.

Suicune's red eyes were glazed over, her breath slowing. She was now on her stomach, trying to keep from fainting. The hit was too much for her, as her head collapsed and her eyes closed, her mane and tail no longer flowing.

Arceus was now no longer concerned for himself. One of his many children had just been assaulted, and he wasn't going to accept that. Anger boiled inside of him, but even that did not help charge up his Judgement attack. Finally, when he began to feel extremely faint, the chains uncoiled from around Arceus and slithered back into the box on their own accord. Their victim, on the other hand, fell to his knees. He fell on his side, his legs sprawled out and his head lying on the cold, marble floor. The morning sun baked his form, but did nothing to restore his strength. With his breath slowing, Arceus felt himself falling into darkness. Right before that happened, he managed to catch a glimpse of an opposing, shadowy figure that was very familiar, approaching from the cave of Mount Coronet.

"...Brother...?" Arceus whimpered before he gave away to the blackness.


	8. Suicune's Search Party

**I'm baaaaack! And with another chapter! Yay! As a reward for following/favoriting/reviewing this story, you all get a virtual waffle!**

* * *

Deep in the jungles of the Kanto region, a small, pink, catlike pokémon floated about without a care in the world. This creature was known as Mew, one of the most powerful pokémon in all of the regions. The little Mew eyed a pecha berry growing from one of the trees. She gently picked it from the bush, shoving it into her mouth with a delighted squeal.

_Om nom nom..._

As Mew was eating, something came over the land in a powerful, deadly-warm wind. Mew's carefree attitude suddenly became worried. She had felt a wind like that only once in her life, and it was not natural. She uttered a shaky _Mew!_ as all the other pokémon in the woods became restless and scared.

Something had just upset the balance of the universe itself.

* * *

Within the skies of the Johto region, a huge, rainbow avian flew on its multi-colored wings. Usually peaceful and calm Ho-oh sang its beautiful song that echoed over the region. However, Ho-oh's song was interrupted by a painful squawk, emitting from the bird himself. He felt a stabbing pain within his wings, as though a part of him had been harmed. He fell a couple feet, but immediately regained his altitude.

Often times, whenever his children, Entei, Raikou, or Suicune were hurt, Ho-oh could feel it. When it was his wings, that signaled Suicune had been hurt, since she represented the wind under his wings; quite literally too. Emitting a heart-breaking caw, Ho-oh was determined to at least help his descendent.

He was too far away to help, but by dropping one of his feathers and allowing it to flutter to the ground, he was helping a lot more than one would realize...

* * *

Within the Honenn region, two, other-worldly creatures played within the skies. The red one was smaller than the blue one it played with. They both laughed and giggled as they chased each other and had races. These two were the siblings Latias -the little sister- and Latios -the big brother.

Suddenly, their happiness was interrupted when Latias his behind her big brother, whimpering as she did. A horribly hot wind blasted them in the face, leaving their bodies stinging.

"What was that?" She asked.

Latios looked around, "I'm not sure. Whatever it was... It can't be good."

* * *

Carrying the once-shining white alpha pokémon on his back was a smug Giratina. As he flew down from Mount Coronet, he circled once before finding a body of water to conjure up a portal to the Distortion World.

Now back in his origin form, Giratina searched for a place to stash his brother and the powered-up chains so no one would find them. Luckily, Luna and Shaymin were still sleeping, allowing Giratina more time to complete the errand. He soon found a small cave where he could hide Arceus until Discord told him what to do next. After pushing Arceus off his back, Giratina exited the cavern and found a large stone to push in front of the entrance. Arceus wouldn't be able to escape by doing so if he ever did wake up.

With his brother imprisoned in the cave, Giratina searched for a place to hide the box of chains. He found a twisted alleyway and a severely deformed trashcan where he could put the box. No one would ever be able to find it, especially not his brother.

As he flew away, back towards Luna and Shaymin's sleeping place, guilt began to eat at Giratina's insides. He started to feel bad for what he did to his brother. What was worse was that the Beast of the Winds had seen the attack on Arceus. Did Suicune know it was him that had attacked Arceus?

_She couldn't have,_ Giratina insisted to himself, _She was out-cold when I saw her. She couldn't have seen me take Arceus and the box!_

Giratina made his way back to Luna and Shaymin, who were just starting to awake. He landed on the edge of the small piece of floating land as the two females yawned and stretched their sleepy limbs.

Luna looked to Giratina as she slowly stood, "Good morning."

Giratina decided to play hero, despite his recent villainous act, "Hello, Luna. I've been searching for a way to get you back to Equestria. Unfortunately, my search has proved to be fruitless."

Luna looked down, her bright blue eyes filled with pain, "At least you are trying."

A loud yawn interrupted their conversation. Shaymin toddled out of the bushes, a large smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

Luna stared at the small hedgehog, "Who is that?"

Giratina hesitated, "Luna, meet Shaymin. Shaymin, meet Luna. She's a... Good friend of mine."

"Oh hi!" Shaymin greeted, "Giratina says lots of good things about you! He says you're beautiful and nice!"

"Oh he does now?" Luna asked, looking back over at Giratina with a mischievous smile on her face.

Giratina was blushing right through the golden plates on his face, "Heh..."

"Well, is it true?" Insisted Luna.

For the longest time, Giratina didn't answer. However, a nudge from Shaymin started his thoughts up again, "I... Why yes. I think you're very beautiful. In fact, you're one of the only creatures that I've actually... Never mind, it's silly."

"What is it?" Luna insisted, determined to find out what Giratina thought.

The renegade still hesitated, "It's nothing. Just forget it." He changed the subject, "Why don't we take a trip and visit the rest of Sinnoh?"

Though Luna did not easily forget about Giratina's statement, she decided to brush it off. She happily nodded before Giratina allowed Luna to climb on his back. Shaymin was about to join, but the great renegade glared at her.

"Three's a crowd, Shaymin." He growled.

"Don't be so mean, Giratina," Chided Luna, "She can come with us if she desires."

"Yay!" Shaymin cheered, jumping on Giratina's back, "Thanks Luna! You're a lot nicer than Grumpytina!"

Giratina sighed with resentment. Shaymin apparently didn't realize that Luna still had yet to fall in love with him, and Shaymin was ruining it by simply being there.

_Easy, Giratina,_ He thought to himself, _Shaymin will be rid of soon enough. I'll have Luna to myself... I just have to be patient and wait for Discord's next instructions..._

With that, the three headed through a portal and out of the Distortion World, being greeted with the afternoon sun as they did.

* * *

Suicune awoke with a raspy cough. Her eyes slowly cracked open, getting a look at her surroundings. Arceus and the box of which the accursed chains had come in were now both gone. She coughed again, her throat and mouth increasingly dry.

Slowly, Suicune rose up on her legs shakily at first. She managed to get to her paws without too much trouble. Running a paw over her chest where the chains had attacked her, she discovered there was a large, rugged scar that had long been healed over. Looking down, she discovered a multi-colored feather at her paws. With a smile, she looked to the skies above.

_Thank you, father._ She prayed silently.

With realization suddenly hitting her, Suicune started to panic. What had happened to Arceus? Did he die? He couldn't have just disappeared on his own; Suicune had seen his powers taken away, so that wasn't a possibility. Her mind wandered to the chains that had attacked both her and Arceus. Nothing could create something that could take the very poké-god's powers away, at least, not in this world.

Suicune knew she had to get some help. Her father Ho-oh was not an option, being that he was all the way back in the Johto region. Her powers were still unresponsive, so she couldn't possibly gallop all the way back to Johto and hope to get there before something terrible happened to Arceus. Her brothers Entei and Raikou were also out of the question, being that they were currently racing around the regions like maniacs.

Who was the next most powerful creature in the Sinnoh region? There had to be someone who was very close to Arceus and would possibly know what might had happened to him. Suicune paced, desperately trying to think of someone who could help her...

Then it hit her.

Dialga and Palkia!

They were the very first sons of Arceus himself. Not to mention, they created the fabric of time and space itself, so they were very powerful. If someone was hostile against the alpha pokémon, Dialga and Palkia would be able to stop them and save their father. The only problem now was getting to them...

Suicune paced again. Those power-draining chains had taken almost all of her power with one measly hit. Another problem was if she could manage to summon Dialga and Palkia from Spear Pillar. An even bigger problem was if they would care to answer.

So many problem, so little time...

Eventually, Suicune pushed the problems aside and raised her snout into the air. Opening her mouth, she gave a weak, but loud-enough howl to the skies, just as she did with Arceus. When nothing answered, she began to pace. She paced for what felt like hours, but was only about thirty minutes. Finally, a blue portal appeared within the middle of the ruins. Out stepped an alien-like creature with a coat of blue. In some parts of its body, the skin was transparent, allowing one to see the sky-blue blood running through its body. Metal bars were attached to its head, as well as a metallic, fan-like structure attached to lower back. A metallic plate with a single diamond encrusted in it guarded the creature's chest. It towered over Suicune, nearly rivaling the pillars of the ruins.

"Master Dialga," Suicune spoke, bowing much like she did with Arceus, "I am very thankful for you answering my call."

Dialga didn't seem very thankful. He spoke in a rough, guttural voice that was older than time itself, "What is it that you wish of me, Beast of the Winds?"

Just then, another portal appeared next to Dialga, this one being light pink in color. Out stepped another, alien-like creature. This one was perched on its giant, muscular hind-legs and had a coat of grayish-white. Its wings were extended, and its long tail was nearly as large as its body. Dark pink markings ran along its neck, leading up to a face plated with gray. Plates encrusted with pearls sat on its shoulders, also marked with dark pink.

"What are you doing here, Palkia?" Dialga snarled, clearly resentful to the newcomer.

Palkia returned the same sneer in a deep voice that was slightly smoother than Dialga's, "I might ask you the same thing, Dialga. Can't you see that Suicune called for me?"

Dialga scoffed, "She called for me! So take your spatial self and leave this place!"

"Why don't you take your useless powers of time and go correct your high school photos?" Palkia shot back.

"Oh okay! That is it!" Dialga roared, tackling his brother and throwing them both into a pillar.

Unfortunately, Suicune had forgotten that the brothers of time and space did not get along very well. She sighed and gave a loud roar, stopping the brothers dead in their tracks.

"This is no time to be fighting," Suicune growled, "I called you here because something terrible has happened. I saw your father being attacked and taken with my own eyes."

For a moment, both creatures stood there and stared at the Beast of the Winds with their black and red eyes registering confusion.

"Who took him?" Dialga asked.

"And where?" Palkia added.

Suicune looked down, "That I do not know. All I know is that I received a package from a Shaymin. Inside were these strange... Chains that acted like animals. They attacked Arceus and myself, apparently capable of taking the powers of pokémon." She gestured to the scar across her chest, "The chains are responsible for this wound."

Palkia seemed troubled by the sight of Suicune's scar, "Obviously, the so-called chains have been created by a higher power. But what I don't understand... Is why the Shaymin would show such hostility to our father Arceus?"

"The Shaymin are powerful," Dialga added, "But I don't think they're that strong to make something that would defeat our father. Besides, they wouldn't hurt him on purpose. They're one of the most peaceful pokémon in all of the regions!"

"But a Shaymin gave me that package with the chains," Suicune argued, "You cannot deny that they play a part in this."

Palkia and Dialga exchanged confused glances.

"What should we do, brother?" Palkia asked.

Dialga hesitated, "As much as I hate working with you, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. Father is in grave danger, and we have to find and avenge him. We'll find where the Shaymin are at and ask them a few questions. Perhaps they can tell us what has happened to Arceus."

Palkia nodded, "Agreed!"

They both turned back to Suicune.

"Mistress Suicune," Dialga began, "Will you please assist us in finding our father?"

Suicune nodded with a smile on her face, "It is my pleasure."

"Then you must alert the others of the pokémon family," Palkia began, "Gather your brothers Entei and Raikou, then deliver the message to the legendary family and finally to all the pokémon, right down to the very last Magikarp."

Suicune nodded, "It shall be done. Thank you for allowing me to help, Master Dialga, Master Palkia."

With that, the Beast of the Winds took off at the speed of sound down the mountain, leaving a cold breeze behind her. Dialga and Palkia looked at each other, clearly still resenting each other, but they had pushed it aside.

Dialga looked down with worry in his eyes, "Let us hope we can find father before something horrible happens."

Palkia showed the same worry in his eyes, "Let's start by finding who might possibly be responsible for this."

With that, the brothers of time and space took off into the sky together, determined to find their father.

* * *

Within the Distortion World, Arceus had awoken. He looked around, his eyes registering nothing but blackness. Attempting to conjure up a Flash attack proved to be unresponsive. Standing up, his legs were weak and tingly. He didn't remember a lot right before he blacked-out, other than being in excruciating pain.

Arceus looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He saw that he was in a small cavern, no bigger than the average teenage human's bedroom. No light came in, not even any cracks in the walls. He saw no exits or passageways leading out of the cave. He looked in another direction, catching a tiny bit of light coming in from a small crack in the wall. Without hesitation, Arceus rushed over to the light. He discovered that a large stone was blocking the only exit. Again, he attempted to summon up an attack to break the rock and free himself, but his powers refused to respond.

For the first time in a long time, the alpha pokémon was afraid. He had no idea what had happened and how to escape from here. All of his god-like powers had abandoned him, thanks to those accursed chains that had attacked him. Arceus began to think back on what had happened right before he blacked out. He remembered seeing someone right before entering unconsciousness.

Remembering the face, rage suddenly entered Arceus, now knowing who he had seen. Lying down, his eyes closed in a painful realization as to who his attacker was.

_Giratina._


	9. Guilt

Out on an abandoned beach sat Giratina in the sand. Luna and Shaymin played in the surf with a group of migrating Seels that had come from the Kanto region. He watched them -mostly Luna- play happily with the seal-like pokémon. He was so surprised as to how gentle she was with them, despite their rough playing.

Giratina sighed, folding his wings in so as to not scare the Seels away. Shaymin challenged one of the Seels to a race on land, which surprisingly, was an equal race. Shaymin had such stubby legs, while the Seel had to flop its body foward. Eventually, Shaymin won, though she was covered in sand. One of the Seels attempted to share a fish with Luna, but she declined it. Instead, the Seel gulped the fish down, licking its lips as it did.

"Hey Grumpytina!" Shaymin called, "Come play with us!"

"I'm good," Replied Giratina, "I'll just scare the Seels away."

Luna heard Giratina's excuse and talked to one of the Seels, apparently the boss of the other Seels. She pointed to Giratina, saying something quickly before the Seel nodded its head.

"They said it's okay if you come and play." Luna called back.

At first, Giratina was reluctant. Slowly, he stood and strolled over to the group. Some of the Seels looked intimidated by the renegade's great size, but Giratina quickly shrunk himself down to where he was only a couple feet taller than Luna. The Seels didn't look nearly as nervous when this happened and greeted the great renegade with sloppy, wet hugs that soaked him to the bone.

"They like you!" Shaymin giggled at the distressed look on Giratina's face.

Luna led the Seels away from Giratina and into the water. The renegade followed with Shaymin hopping on his back and giving a delighted squeal. He followed them, splashing the Seels who blew bubbles at him. Surprisingly, the Seels were not afraid of him at all. Even more surprisingly was that Giratina was enjoying himself. He found himself laughing on occasions, something he hadn't done in ages.

The three and their Seel friends played until sunset when the pod of Seels had to bid them farewell and continue their migration. It was getting dark, and the three sat on the shore, their bodies covered in sand and soaked with salty seawater. Luna grew cold and cuddled close to Giratina. A smug look appeared on the great renegade's face as he slowly wrapped his large wing around the alicorn, protecting her body from the cold, coastal winds. Shaymin had crawled next to Luna, who was using her wing to shield the gratitude pokémon.

Giratina did not dare move as Luna and Shaymin began to fall asleep. He wouldn't take the risk of waking them from their peaceful slumber. Instead, he laid his head on the cool sand, sighing with relief.

For once in his life, Giratina felt content and happy. This day had been one of the most joyful ones. Despite the evil act against his brother -which he had practically forgotten about-, Giratina felt his love for Luna growing. Her playing with the Seels in the surf made him smile, and made him feel less guilty to know that she was enjoying herself away from home. She luckily had stopped stressing about home and was happy to be with Giratina.

The great renegade yawned from all of the playing in the ocean. He felt himself beginning to fall asleep, as his eyelids slid shut and his mind entered into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh Tiiiiiiinnnnaaaaa~!"

Giratina sighed, hearing the annoying male voice enter the void of his dreams once again. His "fairy godfather" appeared before him, that irritating smile on his face.

"What is it this time?" Giratina asked.

Discord scoffed, "What do you think, grizzly-tenders?"

"Giratina... My name is Giratina..."

Discord ignored him and continued on, "I've come to give you your final errand. After you complete this one, I won't bother you again."

Giratina sighed with relief, "Thank Arceus."

"Oooh! How coincidental!" Squealed Discord, making a shrieking fangirl gesture, "That's just what the errand involves! Well, more so Arceus' powers than Arceus himself... Anyways, remember the chains I gave you? They still have Arceus' powers within them. What I'm going to is once you retrieve the chains, I will summon up a portal to Equestria. Take the chains with you. Do not let Luna and the hedgehog discover your whereabouts."

"That's it?" Giratina asked, seeming unconvinced.

Discord nodded with a joyful smile on his face, "Indeedy! Once you find me, I'll tell you what to do next. Then, we shall never have to put up with each other again."

"Wonderful." Giratina said with clear resentment in his voice.

Discord tipped an invisible hat, "Well, sweet dreams, my friend. This time, we shall truly see each other face-to-face. Whatever you do, don't forget those chains."

* * *

Giratina woke up with sand in his mouth. He spat it out before sitting up, glancing down at Luna as he did. She and Shaymin were still asleep. Good. The sun hadn't come up either. Great. The box of chains were sitting at his large, clawed feet. Excellent.

Now... All he had to do was wait for Discord to summon the portal...

Thirty minutes passed. Giratina's logic began to overtake his irrational feelings of love. Why did Discord want the chains so badly? Why would he want his brother's powers if he was only punished for looking different from the Ponytas and Rapidashes? Revenge maybe? It didn't bother Giratina, since he was a very vengeful creature himself. Besides, if Discord wanted revenge, he wouldn't attack the pokémon world, he would attack his own world and the creatures that imprisoned him.

However, Giratina still felt guilty. Taking Luna from her home still weighed heavily on his shoulders. He knew Discord's intentions were evil, yet, he continued to help him. He couldn't just... Stop helping Discord, because then he would lose Luna forever. Giratina had no choice if he wanted to keep Luna with him. He was never going to let her go, even if it did mean hurting a few others in the process.

Just then, a large, golden portal opened in front of Giratina. He rose quietly as to not wake Luna and Shaymin. Without so much as a second thought, he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Dialga and Palkia soared through the night skies, their eyes scanning the ground below. They were looking for anything that looked suspicious and could possibly lead to the answer as to why Arceus had disappeared.

"Brother, what is that on the beach?" Palkia questioned.

Dialga looked down towards the shoreline, "Looks to be pokémon relaxing. Probably an Octillery or Seels. I hear they travel to Sinnoh during this time of the year."

"You're probably right. Let's keep looking and see if we might can find the Shaymin."

The two brothers took off into the night, leaving the shore behind them. However, they were only a few seconds late in being able to see their uncle stepping into a portal of golden light.


	10. Releasing Chaos

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for all of you to enjoy!**

**Guest: Thanks! Though I'm afraid you're confusing me for someone else. I've never written a Frozen/Harry Potter crossover (unless I did it in my sleep).**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Giratina stepped out of the portal and stepped onto cool grass. He looked around, noticing it was still nighttime. He appeared to be in a large garden, filled with various sculptures and statues of Ponytas and Rapidashes. He saw a Ponyta in armor walking the perimeter and immediately faded into the shadows. The Ponyta guard passed by him without so much of a glance at him.

Giratina reappeared after the guard was long gone. He looked around, seeing if he could find Discord and whatever he was imprisoned at.

_Pssst!_ A voice sounded, _Over here!_

Giratina looked around, scanning for the owner of the unmistaken, deep and slightly raspy voice.

_I'm over here! To your left!_

Giratina trotted towards the east side of the garden. He noticed there was a giant castle sitting upon the mountain side. Apparently, the garden was some sort of backyard for the royal-looking palace. He wondered if Luna lived there with her sister.

_You passed me! Turn around and look to your left!_

Giratina obeyed, turned around, and looked to the left. There, standing on a raised pedestal was a statue of a familiar, mismatched creature. His body was bent in an odd way, as his hands were held out defensively. His head was turned to the left and his deformed face was frozen in mid-scream.

Giratina realized that Discord was imprisoned within that statue. He realized that his "fairy godfather" had a much more horrible life than he did. As Giratina approached the statue, he wondered how long Discord had been like this. Pure sympathy entered his soul, seeing that the poor creature had been stuck like this just because he was slightly different; just as Giratina was.

"This is horrible," Said the great basilisk, "Who did this to you?"

_You have Princess Celestia's little faithful subjects to thank for this statue,_ Discord's voice spoke in Giratina's mind, _They used their magic of friendship to put me in this statue, when all I ever did was be different. Sound familiar?_

Giratina nodded sadly, "Very familiar, unfortunately. How can I get you out?"

_Oh, it's quite simple, really, _Discord continued, _Do you have the chains with Arceus' powers?_

Giratina pulled out the box with the golden chains within them.

_Excellent! Now, what I want you to do is wrap those chains around the statue, especially around the chest. The chest is where the magic seal is located. I can't break this seal on my own, but by using the chains, it shall sap all of the magic in the seal and allow me to break open the statue. Understood?_

Giratina nodded, "Understood."

_Alright! Get to it!_

* * *

"Luna!"

Luna snorted, slowly opening her eyes. She saw Shaymin standing directly in front of her, staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Oh, hello." Luna greeted.

"Grumpytina's gone." Shaymin said quickly.

Luna looked around. Indeed, the great renegade was gone without a trace.

"Maybe he went for a walk." The alicorn suggested.

"Or he just abandoned us." Shaymin argued.

"I don't think he would do that. Here," Luna lifted the little hedgehog onto her back, "Let's walk down the beach and see if we can find him."

* * *

Giratina carefully wrapped the golden chains around the statue. He was careful to not knock the statue off of its platform as he slowly circled it, making sure that the chains touched the major part's of the mismatched creature's body; such as the head, neck, torso, legs, arms, tail, and especially the chest.

At last, when the chains were perfectly wrapped around the statue, Giratina stepped back and admired his work. A satisfied chuckle came from Discord.

_Wonderful! _He exclaimed, _Now, we wait. It should break the seal in just a teensy little while... Oh! There it goes!_

A loud _pop_ sounded as a small chunk of stone flew from the statue's chest. A very slight, red light began emitting from where Discord's heart was located. From the light came cracks that spread out all over the statue. First came the forelegs of the strange beast, which punched through the stone and grasped at the empty air. Then came the legs, which stumbled around as the torso was freed. With a mighty flick of his tail, the final pieces of the stone were thrown off, freeing the multi-beast, who immediately threw his head back and gave a delighted cackle. The chains were thrown aside, landing right behind the freed creature.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Exclaimed Discord, immediately rushing and attacking Giratina with a large hug around his long neck, "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Ooooh! Leg cramp! Leg cramp! Really bad leg cramp!"

Discord released his hold on the great renegade and did some stretches. It look strange how his oddity of a body operated, defying how normal joints and bones bent. Some of the ways Discord stretched made Giratina feel slightly squeamish.

"I thank you again, my friend," Said the multi-beast after he had finished stretching, "It's so wonderful to be out of that dull prison block. Oh! I can't wait to see the looks on Dullestia and the Element bearer's faces when they find out!"

Giratina glared at the oddity of a living creature standing before him, "What are you going to do now?"

Discord didn't answer him and retrieved the chains that had been thrown aside earlier. He shrunk them down and fitted them to his long neck. At this point, the chains' color has turned from golden-yellow to a blood-red color, making them very noticeable on Discord's brown fur.

"Oh, just some poking around here and there," He said quite innocently, "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you... Why have you not asserted you dominance now that your brother is your captive?"

Giratina didn't answer for a long time. Why _hadn't_ he taken over? His brother, the only thing that stood between him and being the supreme ruler of the pokémon world, was out of his way for good.

"I suppose I'm a little afraid of how the other legendaries will take it," Giratina excused, "Plus, if they gang up on me, I won't stand a chance."

Discord tapped his chin. After a short moment, a sinister smile spread across his face. Just then, a portal appeared behind Giratina.

"Don't worry, my friend," Assured Discord, "You head right back there to the pokémon world, and I'll take care of everything..."

His last statement sent a shiver down Giratina's spine. The multi-beast then disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Giratina nowhere to go but through the portal. As he transferred back to his own world, guilt was eating away at his insides.

_Why do I feel like I've just doomed everyone?_

* * *

Dialga and Palkia landed at Spear Pillar. The sun was just starting to come up, casting beautiful colors of orange, pink, and purple across the fading nighttime sky.

"It is no use," Palkia sighed, "We have looked everywhere in Sinnoh, yet, there is no sign of father, or even a Shaymin to tell us what is going on!"

Dialga looked puzzled, "I don't understand... Where could he be?"

Just then, a cold north wind blew in the brother's faces. In a gust, Suicune appeared, her face graven with worry.

"I have alerted all of our family," She began, "They shall alert the rest of the pokémon."

"Have they said anything about seeing our father?" Palkia asked, his red and black eyes filled with hopefulness.

Suicune shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Master Palkia. No one knows where Arceus is yet. Don't worry, the rest of the pokémon are going to tell everyone and keep searching for him."

Dialga bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Suicune."

"Brother, there's been something on my mind," Palkia spoke up, derailing the subject, "I haven't heard from Giratina recently."

Dialga glared at him, "What does the renegade have to do with anything?"

Palkia glared back, "You know how Giratina has always had it out for Arceus? What if he might be responsible for this?"

Dialga pondered over the speculation, "Hmm... Maybe we should pay him a visit. We can ask him a few questions. He's bound to slip up if he's responsible for this crisis. Good idea, Palkia." He then turned to Suicune, "Mistress of the Winds, will you carry a message to Giratina and tell him to meet us at Spear Pillar?"

Suicune gave a small smile, "It would be my honor."

"Thank you." Palkia said.

As they began to part their ways, Suicune sniffed the air. Her body was tingly, sensing danger close by. She turned back to the brothers who were about to take off.

"Wait!" She cried, "I sense something..."

Dialga and Palkia landed in front of her. Palkia spoke first, "What is it?"

"There's danger near by," Suicune explained, "Something within the shadows. It's watching us..."

They glanced around, all of them feeling very nervous. Dialga and Palkia growled, standing their ground while Suicune continued to sniff the air.

Without any warning, something exploded in front of the three, nearly throwing them all on their backs. They were stunned for a moment as the smoke cleared, revealing that the blast had left a huge crater, and a newcomer had appeared. Apparently, the newcomer was a strange, patchworked creature of many different animal parts.

"What in the name of Arceus is that monstrosity?!" Suicune exclaimed.

"Excuse me..." Said the "monstrosity", "I have a name, y'know. I'm not just _that monstrosity_..."

"It talks?" Palkia questioned.

Dialga stood his ground, "Who... What are you?"

The creature bowed before them, "The name's Discord. You can call me Discord. I'm not of this world... But frankly, your world is very very interesting..." A length of chains appeared in his mismatched hands, "And I would like to have it for myself..."

Sensing that the newcomer was hostile, Dialga attacked with a Flash Cannon attack, hoping to stun the strange creature with the metallic attack. However, when the beam of bright light reached his target, Discord simply held up his paw and the attack was deflected right back to Dialga. The temporal pokémon was hit and thrown back into a pillar that nearly collapsed on top of him.

"Go ahead and try," Taunted Discord, fidgeting with the red chains hanging around his neck, "But I won't be stopped by your silly attacks."

Palkia tried anyway. The armor on his forearm began to charge up with pink light as the pearl encrusted on his shoulder began to glow. Whipping his arm around, he fired a blade of pink light at the beast, forming his signature attack of Spatial Rend. It would have dealt major damage if Discord didn't just deflect it again. Luckily, Palkia managed to dodge just in time, only for it to hit Suicune and knock her out.

Dialga was back on his feet again. This time, he tried his own signature attack: Roar of Time. An orb began to form at his mouth as the diamond on his chest began to glow. He fired a huge beam of blue at Discord, hoping it would hit him and knock him out. What surprised Dialga was when his target deflect the Roar of Time -Dialga's most powerful attack- and aimed it at Dialga himself. The temporal pokémon was thrown back by his own attack, hitting the side of the mountain. He was stunned and broken, both from firing the attack, and getting hit by that same attack.

"How is it..." Dialga coughed, clearly damaged from the attack, "Doing this...? Only our father could do something so powerf..." He trailed off, his head lolling to the side. He had been knocked out cold before he could even finish his sentence.

"Must we always do this the hard way?" Asked Discord, clearly unsatisfied by the uncooperative pokémon. The chains slithered out of his hands and went after the helpless Dialga and Suicune. They wrapped around them and began the process of draining their powers.

"Who are you?!" Palkia demanded, baring his teeth.

"Why Palkia, I already told you who I am," Said the multi-beast, "I am Discord, the master of all things chaos and disharmony. I betcha' wondering how in the world I'm able to deflect such powerful attacks." He gestured to the chains around his neck, "I took your father's powers and are using them as my own. You have my good friend Giratina to thank for that."

"So it's true!" Palkia exclaimed, "Giratina did betray father!"

Discord nodded, "Oh yes. He helped me escape from my prison. Now, I'm out for revenge and power. That's just what I'm going to get."

Another link of chains appeared in front of Palkia and began slithering towards him like a snake chasing after its prey.

"Run!" Dialga managed to choke out as the chains wrapped tighter around him and Suicune, taking all of their powers.

Palkia did not need to be told twice. He took off into the sky just before the cursed chains attacked him. Luckily, neither the chains, nor Discord gave chase.

"Meh, I don't need him anyway." The multi-beast scoffed, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Dialga and Suicune, who were on the ground, writing about in agonizing pain, "Such a shame that the spatial one will be ratting out on poor old grippy-tinsel. Oh well."

"What are you talking about?!" Suicune demanded, struggling to break free from the chains.

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about, my dear Suicune." Said Discord as the chain designed for Palkia slithered back to him. He picked it up and began petting it as if it were a house cat, "For now, I have to figure out what to do with you, as well as your father."


	11. Spatial and the Renegade

Palkia flew high over the region of Sinnoh, his body quaking with fear at what he had just witnessed. What was that thing that had attacked them? It was unlike any pokémon he had ever seen, and Palkia had been around long enough to see the creation of every pokémon in exsistance. Dear Arceus, what was he going to do to stop that thing?

Then it hit him.

_Giratina._

Palkia distinctively heard the beast that had attacked him say that Giratina had helped in capturing Arceus and taking his powers. If Palkia could locate Giratina, he could possibly beat his estranged uncle into submission until he told him exactly what was going on and where Arceus was being kept. Problem was getting to the Distortion World. Only Giratina could conjure up portals to and from the Distortion World. Even with his powers of spatial travel, Palkia could never hope to get to the Distortion World without creating a dimensional rift that would rip apart the universe.

Palkia was so lost. His head was spinning and his stomach was in knots. He didn't even know he could have such feelings! With a feeling of nausea washing over him, Palkia found the nearest shoreline and landed there. The sea always calmed him down, being that his roots came from the sea. In fact, his father created him entirely from the sea, while his brother Dialga was created from the tough minerals in the core of the earth.

Palkia drew in a deep sigh and let his fan-like wings droop. The sun was coming up, and Palkia noticed how the Wingulls weren't giving their early morning cries. Perhaps they were scared to, since most of his family should have alerted all of the other pokémon in the world. As Palkia looked around, he realized he was fighting for a lost cause. His father was gone, his brother was helpless, and his uncle had turned evil once again. With that thing, Discord, or whatever it had called itself still on the loose, Palkia knew it would be a matter of time before he was completely powerless to do anything.

However, a miracle struck. A loud sound came from behind the great spatial pokémon, causing him to turn and look. A golden portal had appeared behind him. Stepping out of it was a familiar, basilisk-like pokémon with a slight smile on his face. Seeing his estranged uncle, Palkia stood hostilely, ready to attack.

The great basilisk turned towards the spatial pokémon, his eyes widening in surprise, "Palkia?"

Palkia replied with a snarl, "Giratina. Or should I say, my father's kidnapper."

Giratina's blood ran cold, "Whatever are you talking about?"

This caused Palkia to roar loudly, "You know exactly what I am talking about, _renegade!_ You sent that strange creature to attack me, my brother, and Suicune! You kidnapped my father!"

Giratina scoffed, "I did no such thing."

The plate on Palkia's arm began to glow a bright pink, "Tell me what's going on, or you'll force me to take drastic measures."

"Careful who you challenge, boy." Giratina warned, spreading his wings to serve as intimidation.

Palkia didn't back down, "Tell me exactly what's going on, and I won't attack. Who is Discord?"

Giratina froze, "D-Discord?"

"Yes," Palkia replied, "He claimed that you had helped him gain power. Thus, why he was easily able to stop me, Dialga, and Suicune."

Giratina searched for a believable alibi, "I'm sorry. I don't know who Discord is. I would never help any creature that was hostile gain power."

"LIAR!" Roared Palkia. The great spatial pokémon fired off a Hydro Pump attack, using the sea behind him to assist him. However, Giratina easily avoided it by disappearing into the shadows of the early morning. He reappeared and attacked Palkia with his signature move: Shadow Force. Palkia was knocked sideways, but he was quickly back on his feet. He attacked with Dragon Pulse, power firing out from his body and through the ground below. This time, Giratina didn't have time to disappear and was hit with the power. He skidded across the sand, using all six legs to balance himself.

"Tell me what's going on!" Palkia demanded.

"You have no right to know my reasonings!" Giratina roared. One of his golden claws started glowing with a dark aura before he charged at Palkia, slashing him multiple times with a Shadow Claw attack. Palkia couldn't regain his footing before Giratina smashed all of his body weight against the spatial pokémon, driving him into the sea. Palkia tumbled backwards, landing on his shoulder on the hard sea bed. He threw water and water pokémon into high into the air upon landing in the surf.

Palkia tried to stand back up, but he had lost his energy. Feeling the pearl encrusted on his shoulder, the smooth surface was cracked, which was probably why he was losing energy. However, he managed to stand once again, though he was too weak to attack the great renegade who stood at the shoreline.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Giratina growled, "Stay out of my business. Next time, I won't be so merciful, _nephew._"

Palkia's expression fell into one of terror. With all of his remaining strength, he conjured up a portal and leapt through it, disappearing from the beach. Giratina turned, seeing the disturbed sand from his and Palkia's scuffle. Folding in his wings he breathed a sigh of relief.

_What has Discord done?_ He thought, _Now Palkia is on to me... He won't stop until he knows exactly what's going on... Why did Discord have to use my name?_

Just then, the sound of hooves against sand came from behind the great renegade. He turned, seeing Luna approaching him at a gallop. Shaymin was riding on her back, bouncing up and down with Luna's gallop.

"Giratina!" The alicorn exclaimed, "We heard an explosion, are you okay?"

Giratina nodded, "I am fine. Thank you."

"You don't look so fine..." Shaymin argued, pointing to something on Giratina's right front paw. He looked down, discovering that one of his claws had snapped off and was now bleeding a considerable amount. Perhaps using Shadow Claw on Palkia's thick armor wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh my!" Luna exclaimed, "You're hurt! We need to help you!"

"I'm fine." Giratina insisted, though the sudden ache of losing a claw was now shooting through his leg.

"Stop being such a tough-guy!" Shaymin whined, jumping off of Luna's back and toddling over to Giratina, "Here, I'll help you."

Shaymin approached Giratina's paw, putting her own front paws on his giant one. With a slight whine, Shaymin's body began to glow a bright green. The light spread to Giratina's paw, rebuilding his golden claw and healing the wound. She backed away with a smile on her face, as Giratina lifted his paw to look at the now-healed wound.

"It's called Synthesis," Shaymin said, "Y'know, I'd like a thank you. I am the Gratitude Pokémon, after all."

"Thank you." Giratina said.

"So about that explosion," Luna changed the subject, "What happened?"

"A hostile pokémon attacked me," Giratina lied, "I had to defend myself and throw it into the water. That's what you heard; me throwing the pokémon into the water."

"What in Arceus' name did you throw?" Shaymin asked, "A Wailord?"

Giratina smiled nervously, "Er... Yes."

"Whoa!" Shaymin gasped, "I knew you were strong, Grumpytina, but I didn't know you were that strong!"

Luna scrunched her nose, "Where were you this morning? We woke up and you were gone."

Giratina seemed a bit nervous, "I was trying to find a way to get you back to your home. I apologize, but I still have yet to find something."

Luna looked down, but she perked up almost immediately, "That's quite alright. I mean... I hope that my sister is doing okay... I think she can manage the sun and moon on her own."

Giratina managed a small smile, "Oh... Well... What would you like to do now?"

Luna looked out over the ocean, "You said that there were other regions out there. May I... See them?"

Giratina stared at her for a moment, "You mean, you wish to visit the other regions, such as Kanto, Johto, and Honenn?"

Luna nodded, "I would like that very much."

"Oh! Oh!" Shaymin squealed, "I wanna go too! Oh pretty please please please?"

Giratina rolled his eyes, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Shaymin squealed again and jumped on Giratina's back with Luna quickly following.

"You don't mind carrying us to the other regions, do you?" She asked quickly.

"Not at all," Giratina replied, "It will be a much quicker trip if we take the Distortion World as a shortcut. Space doesn't work the same as in this world."

"Oh. Let us do that!"

Giratina promptly made a portal in the ocean before leaping into it, leaving the Sinnoh region behind.

* * *

Arceus' eyes shot open as he stood up suddenly. His surroundings had changed from the darkness of the cave to pure darkness. There was absolutely nothing in this void, not even a bit of light. With his breath quickening, Arceus scanned the void. He then saw a familiar blue creature clad in metallic armor. Despite the darkness, Arceus could see him clearly: his son, and the Lord of Time, Dialga. He was knocked out and lying on his stomach with his head between his giant paws.

A relived sigh escaped Arceus, "Oh, Dialga." He then ran to the temporal pokémon, looking over his body. Dialga seemed fine, for there were no visible wounds on his body. Dialga... Had he suffered the same thing that Arceus had suffered? He hoped that the great pokémon of time would awaken soon and tell Arceus how he had gotten here.

Arceus' prayers were answered, as Dialga's eyes fluttered open, the red irises glowing among a sea of black. Turning his large, metallic-plated head towards the alpha pokémon, those same eyes widen with surprise.

"Father!" Cried Dialga, tackling his father affectionately, startling Arceus greatly. He had forgotten how affectionate Dialga was, despite his steely appearances.

"Oh Dialga," Arceus sighed, now on his back as Dialga stood over him, smiling like the big goof he was, "What has happened?"

Dialga's expression became grim, "Me, my brother, and Suicune were attacked by a strange creature that called himself by the name of... Discord. He took my and Suicune's powers with these strange... Chains."

Arceus' eyes widened in surprise, "Chains? Did they so happen to be golden in color?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Dialga asked.

Arceus looked down, "My son, I was attacked by those same chains. My own brother had sent them, kidnapped me, then sent me to the Distortion World. I do not know where we are now."

"So it's true," Dialga began, "Giratina has betrayed us once again. He has sided with the creature that attacked us."

Arceus seemed curious, "This creature, he called himself Discord? How was he able to defeat you?"

"Yes," Dialga answered, "He said he had stolen your powers and made a gesture to some red chains hanging around his neck. Father, he was unlike anything I have ever seen! He had many different body parts of many different pokémon, as if someone had created a patchworked doll and it came to life!"

Arceus seemed troubled, "Discord... I know who he is. I know him very well."

"You do?" Dialga asked excitedly, "Father, who is he? What... What is he?"

"I have no time to explain." Arceus replied. He looked around the void, "Where is Suicune?"

"I am over here!" A voice called out. Out of the void came the blue beast of the winds, a worried expression on her face, "Lord Arceus, it is good to see you are okay."

"As to you as well," Arceus replied, turning back to Dialga, "What about Palkia?"

"He escaped," Dialga replied, "Barely."

This seemed to please Arceus, "Then there may still be some hope. Maybe I can contact Palkia. I know of someone who can help us."

Both Dialga and Suicune's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Great!" Dialga cheered, "Then we can get out of here faster."

"Are you sure about that?"

Arceus, Dialga, and Suicune tensed, hearing the additional voice within the void. They looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Lord Arceus!" Suicune cried, "It is the beast that attacked us at Spear Pillar!"

"Pfft... You're the one to talk..."

With a flash of light came the patchworked beast that Suicune spoke about. He stood there with a smug smile on his face, three links of red chains now hanging around his neck.

Arceus pawed the ground aggressively, "You."

Discord only chuckled at Arceus' threatening stance, "Me."

"Father..." Dialga began, but Arceus cut him off.

"I don't know what you're doing here in the pokémon world, nor what you are planning, but you best leave before you force me to do something rash."

His opponent only scoffed, "You can't do anything to me, god-llama! I've got your powers, your son's powers, and your granddaughter's powers!"

"How dare you speak about father in that way!" Dialga roared, "No one address him that way!"

"Dialga, no!" Cried Arceus.

Already, Dialga started to charge, nearly two tons of steel hurtling towards Discord, who only continued to smirk. Dialga prepared to collide with his target, only to stop short and slam into something solid. He backed up, discovering a force field between himself and Discord.

"Please," The multi-beast laughed, "Though your attempts are very amusing, I'm afraid I've got other things to do. I only popped in to make sure you were doing alright!"

"Stop this madness at once!" Arceus commanded in a tone that made both Dialga and Suicune flinch.

"Uh-huh..." Discord shot back, "I like madness, and I'd rather not stop it. If you'll please excuse me, I have my new powers to test! Ooooh! Think of the chaos!"

With that, he disappeared, leaving Arceus, Dialga, and Suicune alone in the void.

Dialga was the first to speak, "Father... How do you know him?"

Arceus only shook his head, "I haven't the time to tell you, my son. For now, I must focus on contacting your brother."


	12. A Given Chance

**UGH! It's about time I got this story updated. I've been so focused on My Little Mystery Dungeon that I practically abandoned this story. Don't worry though! I'm still working on this story with much gusto!**

**Without further ado, here's the twelfth chapter for you to enjoy!**

* * *

After fleeing from Giratina, Palkia had found a dimensional rift in which he could relax and heal himself. So it was true that Giratina had betrayed his family once again. Palkia couldn't stop the renegade on his own, being that Giratina was much stronger than he was.

Palkia felt hopeless as he sat within the rift, his body aching from the hit he had sustained from the fight with Giratina. How was he supposed to get Giratina to admit he was the one behind this? How could he get him to tell him where Arceus was at? Everything felt like a lost cause now.

Palkia stood up and slowly began to pace. Anxiety rushed through his bones as he tried to figure out what to do. He could try to find Arceus on his own, but he didn't know where to began. Plus, with that hostile creature Discord still on the loose, Palkia risked losing his powers. Then all hope would be lost.

_What do I do? _The great spatial pokémon wondered outloud, _Oh Arceus, I have to figure out something! I need help!_

Palkia sat down, burying his face into his clawed hands. He swore he was just about to start crying, but a familiar voice echoed through his head.

_Palkia? Palkia!_

Palkia's head shot up, hearing the powerful, yet fatherly voice, "Father?"

_Yes, it is I. Do not be afraid of what has happened. I am here to help._

"Father! Where are you?" Palkia asked, glancing around with anxiety in his red and black eyes.

_I am far away, my son, _Said the voice of Arceus, _I'm sorry, but I cannot help you as you might expect. I can, however, guide you to someone who can._

"Father, what has happened?" Palkia asked, "Who is the strange creature who attacked us? Why has Giratina betrayed us again?"

_The creature that attacked you was Discord,_ Arceus explained, _He is an evil spirit, formed from chaos and disharmony. He gets his power from the disharmony between living creatures. He has taken my, Dialga's, and Suicune's powers, making him impossible to defeat._

"Is there any way I can stop him?"

Arceus sighed, _My son, you cannot stop him on your own. However, there is someone who can._

Palkia perked up, "Really? Who is it?"

_Her name is Princess Celestia,_ Arceus explained, _She hails from a land called Equestria. She owns these powerful treasures known as the Elements of Harmony. They are the only things that can stop Discord and whatever chaos he plans to cause. Equestria is in a very different dimension from ours, but you shall know it when you see all the Ponytas and Rapidashes._

Palkia made a mental note of Arceus' instructions, "Yes father. I shall fulfill your wish!"

_Thank you, Palkia. I wish you good luck. Oh, and Dialga says hello._

Palkia rolled his eyes before conjuring up a new portal. He quickly leapt through it, ready to face the challenge ahead.

* * *

"Shall we visit Kanto first?" Giratina asked his companions.

"Sure," Luna replied, "What kind of pokémon can we expect to find there?"

"Well, you can see the Rapidashes that I first mistook you for," Giratina replied, "They're beautiful equines with manes of fire. They dash across the land at the speed of sound almost."

"They sound beautiful." Luna sighed.

Shaymin objected, "No fire horses! We grass types hate fire!"

Giratina chuckled, "We won't get that close to them, Shaymin. We may just fly over and observe them. You won't get burned, I promise."

Shaymin snorted, "Fine... But if you break your promise..."

Giratina pointed with his snout, "On the horizon, that is Kanto." He sped up and dove down to where he was right above the ocean surface. Both Luna and Shaymin squealed and laughed with delight at the ocean spray in their faces. Giratina smiled at this, the happy feeling in his soul bubbling up once again.

The great renegade shot up in a nearly vertical position before straightening himself out. The land of Kanto was now right below them. Luna observed the shining Saffron City, the dark and lonely Lavender Town, and the quiet but quaint Pallet Town.

"Uh..." Shaymin began, "Giratina..."

Giratina turned to look at the tiny hedgehog, "Is there something wrong?"

Shaymin pointed a paw at a herd of gray pokémon, "Those Ryhorn are running backwards..."

Giratina's sharp eyesight immediately picked out the herd of the rock-type rhino pokémon. Sure, everything would have been normal, if it wasn't for the fact that they running backwards. It was as if someone was controlling them remotely and had pressed the rewind button.

That wasn't the only strange thing that was happening. A group of Metapod were gathered for their seasonal evolution into Butterfree. However, instead of evolving, the bug pokémon had 'de-evolved' back into Caterpies. The Caterpie then proceeded to craw backwards into their trees.

"What in the name..." Giratina muttered. He looked to one of the many human cities. Even the humans and their strange machines were moving backwards. A skyscraper was being built in Saffron City, but instead, the construction workers were tearing it down.

A hot breeze blew past Giratina. He saw the legendary fire bird, Moltres, flying in the distance. Even he was flying backwards. When he opened his beak to give a cry, it sounded strange and unnatural. Giratina quickly realized that even sound had been reversed.

"What's going on?!" Luna asked in a panicky tone.

Giratina needed only a second to comprehend what had happened, "Time."

Shaymin growled, "What?!"

"Time," Giratina repeated, "It's being reversed."

Shaymin gasped, "But Dialga controls time! He wouldn't abuse his powers like that!"

Giratina didn't want to get involved with this. He knew exactly what was going on and who was behind it, but the last thing he wanted was to have his secret deal exposed. Therefore, he quickly turned around and left Kanto in the dust.

"Giratina, you must do something to help them!" Luna cried.

"Time is not in my control," Giratina explained, "That is Dialga's territory. I will not venture into his territory and risk a fight with him. If he is angry and chooses to punish the Kanto region this way, then so be it."

Luna stared wistfully at the Kanto region, slowly disappearing on the horizon.

She sighed, "Very well..."

* * *

Giratina thought that maybe the Johto region was in better condition than the Kanto region.

He was oh so very wrong.

Approaching the great region of Johto, Giratina saw great storm clouds swirling above the land in an angry maelstrom. Lightning flashed, attacking various cities and lighting them on fire. Giratina gulped, knowing that the brothers of Suicune -Entei and Raikou- were trying their best to contain the lightning bolts and fire. The seas were terribly rough, making Giratina realize that Lugia was hard at work as well. His brother Ho-oh was probably trying to control the skies as well.

As Luna and Shaymin watched the scene with terrified eyes, Giratina used his powers to secretly find and spy on Suicune's two brothers. He found them, both fighting against the mass chaos in one of the human towns.

The first beast was covered in a mass of shaggy brown fur. His face was plated with silver and gold, as his bright red eyes glowed like fire. A mane of gray trailed behind him like smoke. The second beast was smaller and had a smooth coat of yellow with black, lightning-bolt shaped stripes. This beast had a mane like an angry storm cloud of purple, and his tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Jagged whiskers and metallic plates were on his face, nearly hiding the burning scarlet eyes.

"Entei, the thunderbolts are too strong!" The yellow beast growled, "I can't control them!"

"We must control this mayhem, Raikou!" Entei roared back, "Johto shall not perish by our own territories! We must fight!"

"But without Suicune, we can't put out the fires!" Raikou stated, counteracting a thunderbolt from hitting a skyscraper with his powers.

"I will put them out!" Entei argued, "I control the flames! They are in my power!"

Giratina turned away from the two brothers, not wanting to see their failing struggle.

"Why is this world in such disarray?!" Luna shouted, "I demand the answer!"

Giratina hesitated, "It usually is not like this. I'm... Not sure what's going on."

"Duh, it's the apocalypse you dumb-dumb!" Shaymin cried.

Giratina knew he couldn't keep a secret if this continued to happen. He knew it was Discord who was doing this with his new-found powers. He knew it was the right thing to do to stop the chaos his "fairy godfather" was causing.

Alas, he could not.

If he told them, he would lose Luna forever. He couldn't bear to give her up now. Not when she was showing signs of falling in love with him. He had to keep his mouth shut, no matter what.

"Can't you do anything?" Luna asked, "Those poor creatures are suffering!"

Giratina shook his head, "I cannot. That's not my business. I only control what happens in the Distortion World. Who knows what punishments I will face if I get involved in this."

_I'm already in too deep as it is._ He thought.

Luna nodded, "I understand. You're afraid that they shall blame this on you?"

Giratina hesitated, "...Yes. Very."

"Perhaps they won't," Luna suggested with a smile, "If somepony sees you helping to put out the fires and stop those thunderbolts, everyone might just think differently of you!"

"Yeah, Grumpytina!" Shaymin added, "Help your fellow pokémon out, for goodness sake!"

Giratina's tone of voice changed drastically, "Even if I was allowed to help, there is nothing I can do to help! I don't control time, the flames, nor the thunderbolts. I only control the useless Distortion World! If I touch anything else, I'll be sent to the depths of Tatarus just for attempting to help! Don't you understand?! No one is willing to give me just one chance! NO ONE!"

His last two words came out as a roar that echoed across the region. Luna was startled and Shaymin became frightened to where she hid in Luna's mane of stars. The alicorn of the night stared up at the great renegade. A small smile formed on her face as she gently put a hoof on the back of his long neck.

"But I am."

Those three words were enough to make Giratina stop and think. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Luna, there's something I need to tell you." Giratina began.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"I've been working wit-" The renegade began, but he was cut off abruptedly when a burning pain shot through his body.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._ The familiar male voice echoed through the renegade's mind.

Giratina growled quietly, _You attacked my world! I thought you would leave us alone!_

_Au contraire, I'm leaving the Sinnoh region completely peaceful. However, finish that sentence, and you'll lose everything._

"Yes?" Luna insisted, interrupting his telepathic conversation.

Giratina gulped, "It's nothing... I just need to get back to the Distortion World. Let's not waste our time here."

Together, they took off. However, Luna was left wondering as to what Giratina was going to say.

_Who was he_ _working_ _with?_


	13. Palkia and the Ponies

Palkia flew through a dimensional void, searching through all the multiverse to find the land that Arceus had describe. A land populated only by Ponytas and Rapidashes... That wouldn't be too hard to find. He still had to keep his eyes open for Discord. If he came from Equestria, it was implied he could just as easily travel through space as the spatial pokémon himself could. His eyes scanned through the sparkling lights of the multiverse's void. So many worlds, so little time... Palkia had to find that world and now.

Then he saw it.

Sleeping peacefully on a bed of golden sheets was a Rapidash with beautiful white fur. The world she was in was a world of only Ponytas. Her mane was ablaze with many colors, lighting up the room with a glow like the sun's eternal light.

Palkia knew almost immediately this was Princess Celestia. His instincts told him; that and she was in the world populated only by equines. With no hesitation, Palkia plunged himself into the portal leading to the white equine. He crashed head-first into her room, nearly destroying the bed that the princess was lain across. He gasped and gained his footing, turning back to the princess who had awoke and had now fled to the other side of the room.

"Mother of me!" Shrieked Celestia. Clearly, she was terrified by the arrival of the great spatial pokémon, "What is that?!"

"No n-!" Palkia begged, before banging his head on the ceiling, "Ow! Oh my... I'm sorry, I mean no harm."

Celestia's horn began to glow, "State who you are!"

In order to appear less intimidating, Palkia shrank himself down to where he was only a few inches taller than Celestia, "My name is Palkia. I am the creator of space and everything related to the spatial world. I am the son of Arceus, the alpha pokémon."

Celestia's eyes widened, her form relaxing, "...Arceus?"

Palkia nodded, "My father told me to find you. Our world is in grave danger, for hostile creature known as Discord has attacked it."

"What?!" Celestia asked in outrage, "But, I..." She suddenly appeared next to the room's window and looked over the land outside, "But... His statue! It's gone..."

Palkia stood solemnly, "Princess Celestia... How do you know my father?"

Celestia's amethyst eyes met the great spatial pokémon's black and red eyes, "It's a long, painful story. But any friend of Arceus is a friend of mine. How in the name of the gods did Discord find his way to the pokémon world?"

Palkia shrugged, "I do not know. He attacked me, my brother, and the controller of the winds, Suicune. He took both my father, my brother, and Suicune's powers. Arceus said he was unstoppable with the power he had now, but you had something that could stop him. Something called the Elements of Harmony?"

Celestia nodded, "I do. But I do not control them as I did when I first met Arceus. They are in the power of my student and her closest friends."

Palkia cocked his head, "Then you must summon them. We don't have much time. I don't know what this... _Discord_ plans to do, but please! My father and my brother are in serious danger!"

"Don't worry," Celestia assured, "My student and her friends just so happen to be staying here in Canterlot." She took out a piece of paper and a quill and quickly began to jot something down. After she finished writing, she rolled it up before it disappeared in a puff of green fire that flew out the window. She turned back to Palkia.

"Now, we wait." Celestia said.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later. Celestia guided Palkia down to the throne room. He got a lot of strange looks, but none of the guards said anything. When they arrived at the throne room, Twilight and her friends were already there. Their gaze immediately shifted to Palkia.

"Umm..." Twilight began.

"Twilight and friends," Celestia began, "This is Palkia. He is not from this world, for he hails from somewhere very, very far away from here."

"Say it ain't so?" Applejack remarked.

"Yeah, what is he anyway?" Rainbow asked, "Some kinda... Dinosaur thingy?"

"Rainbow, be polite!" Rarity growled, "Any friend of the princess is a friend of ours!"

"Oooh! New friend! New friend!" Squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Umm... Squee...!" Whimpered Fluttershy.

"So... What's this about?" Twilight asked.

Celestia walked to the front of the throne room with Palkia quietly following behind her, "Palkia's world is in serious danger. You see, Discord has escaped without warning and has made his presence known in the pokémon world, where Palkia is from. I am good friends with Palkia's father, Lord Arceus, who has been captured and has lost his powers to Discord. Arceus has sent Palkia to tell us about the crisis. Only the Elements can stop Discord now."

Twilight gasped, "Discord? But... But... How? The Elements sealed him in stone permanently! He couldn't get out unless someone helped him!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Palkia spoke up, startling the mares a little bit, "My uncle, the renegade Giratina, may be behind this. I'm not entirely sure, for he refused to reveal anything when I confronted him. He was acting too suspicious to put him out of the list of suspects though."

"Which is why we need you to take the Elements and travel with us to the pokémon world," Celestia explained, "We must find Discord and put a stop to whatever chaos he plans to cause. Will you do it?"

The six ponies exchanged glances.

"I have just one question," Twilight began, "Who is Arceus and how do you know him?"

Celestia looked down, "It is a very long and very old tale. Are you sure you wish to listen to it?"

The six mares nodded.

Celestia turned to Palkia, "It began many many years ago, when I was a mere teen. I met Arceus in a field of flowers. He too was very young and very naïve at the time, long before he created the pokémon world. We became friends almost immediately and began to spend all of our time together.

"My mother Selene and my father Helios approved of Arceus. He had told them he wanted to create something big, something that would be remembered for ages. They had decided to help him and began to start small and work their way up with him. I, in the meantime, was falling head-over-hooves in love with him.

"Almost immediately, my parents discovered that Arceus had near infinite powers. They knew he was destined for something great, so they began to train him in helping them create new civilizations and new creatures to populate Equestria. Arceus was ecstatic about this, being that he loved to create new things and help the universe keep going.

"At that same time, I was also very good friends with Discord. Unfortunately I could not see he was growing steadily jealous of my love for Arceus. It was only centuries later when I soon realized he had been holding a grudge for too long and had to let it go. That's when he took over and killed off most of the alicorn race -including my parents- with chaotic diseases that could not be cured and random famines that caught them off guard at the worst times.

"The good thing was that Arceus helped me and my sister Luna escape. He used his powers to keep us healthy through the diseases and full through the famines. I knew, however, that Discord wanted Arceus. I begged him to leave and not return until Discord was defeated. He was very reluctant, but he eventually obeyed and left us. I knew we could stop Discord, because while Arceus was caring for us, we had found the Elements of Harmony, forged by our parents long ago. We took the Elements, put Discord in stone, and took our parents' place as the rulers of Equestria.

"Arceus did return to tell us about his new creation: the pokémon world. In fact, he even took us to see it quite a few times. One day... He just... Stopped showing up..." Celestia trailed off.

Palkia sighed, "That was probably when the humans refused to give the Jewel of Life back to Arceus. He went into a very long period of hibernation and didn't return until a few months ago."

Celestia stared at him, "Why didn't he come back though? Did he forget about me?"

Palkia shook his head, "He would have never forgotten you. He did tell me to look for you after all."

Celestia composed herself, though she looked deeply hurt, "It doesn't matter. For now, we must retrieve the Elements of Harmony and travel to the pokémon world immediately. I shall gather the Elements. Twilight, you and your friends should go and pack for the journey, for I do not know how long we will be there. Palkia, you shall stay here and wait for us."

Palkia and the six mares nodded before Celestia teleported herself away to retrieve the Elements.

* * *

Up on the very top of Spear Pillar sat a very content Discord. He sat in his throne while he gazed happily at the Pillar, which had changed drastically to fit to his liking. The floors had changed to become a light-up disco floor, while the pillars themselves were wrapped in chains of gummy bears and cotton candy. He hadn't quite finished it, because he was too concerned about changing the regions of Kanto, Johto, and Honenn.

Displayed in four different mirrors in front of the smirking spirit were Kanto, Johto, Honenn, and Sinnoh. The Sinnoh mirror was pushed to the side, since Discord didn't care to change it at the moment. He watched as Kanto ran backwards in time, the pokémon turning back to their base forms and humans steadily becoming younger and younger as the region decreased and destroyed itself. He watched as Johto became engulfed in flames, which he had turned rainbow-colored in order to make it more interesting. The efforts of Raikou, Entei, Ho-oh, and Lugia were amusing, as well as Celebi, who was currently trying to fight against the backwards time in Kanto with the help of Mew and Jirachi. He watched Honenn as the seas were turned into chocolate milk and the land was turned into spaghetti, angering he ancient spirits of Groudon and Kyogre, who slowly began to rise from their resting places and fight against each other. Even the great sky spirit, Rayquaza, could not hope to stop their anger this time. The siblings Latias and Latios attempted to confront Groudon and Kyogre, but Latios was knocked aside by a powerful Hydro Pump from Kyogre, while Latias was struck down by Groudon's giant, clawed paw.

_It's all so beautiful,_ Discord thought to himself, _I would never be able to cause chaos like this back in Equestria. Those ponies have too much harmony in their spirits. At least the pokémon have fighting spirits, filled with the wonderful emotions of anger and disharmony..._

Something caught the spirit's eye. The Sinnoh mirror had changed and was now flashing, as if to alert him of something. The mirror displayed the majestic form of Princess Celestia, speaking to Twilight and her friends. At her side was...

Discord spit-taked air; as in, he literally was so surprised that he spit-taked the oxygen going down his windpipe. The great spatial pokémon, Palkia, was in Equestria. How had he gotten there? How did he even _know_ about Equestria?

_One thing's for sure,_ Discord thought, _Arceus has a hand in this. Those ponies find me and bring the Elements, I'm through. Maybe..._

A malicious smile spread across the spirit's face. He quickly disappeared in a flash, an evil plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

**Good grief. That one paragraph is probably the longest paragraph I've ever written.**

**So yeah... No Tina and Luna in this chapter. Sorry about that. I'm trying to work on some more of the background action. They'll be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Also, how did you like that little backstory bit about Celestia and Arceus' past? :3 I decided to add just a bit of history to this story. Who knows? It might turn into a full-blown-out prequel fic.**


End file.
